


Expecting

by Stuckylover4ever



Category: Marvel
Genre: 1930s, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Cussing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Gay Bucky Barnes, Homophobia, M/M, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Sex, Underage Drinking, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckylover4ever/pseuds/Stuckylover4ever
Summary: It's the late 1930's, and the war is heating up. Life is tough and hard for anyone living at that time. Work is hard to come by. Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers and James "Bucky" Buchanan Barnes are just trying to get by without anyone finding out that one of them is Bi while the other is Gay. Add in the fact that Steve Rogers can have kids and you have a slight mess on your hands. They were just two boys trying to get by. Follow them as they live their life out and figure out what adult life is all about. There may be some hate in here, but it is the 1930's after all. I don't hate anyone, and I don't care if you are bi, gay, or whatever. Love is Love. I just wanted to write a story about two guys in love during a time where people couldn't deal with it. I wanted to show them overcoming everything to prove that it doesn't matter who you love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this new story. I wanted to write something from when Bucky and Steve were young.

Actor: Chris Evans  
Steve Rogers   
19 years old 

Actor: Sebastian Stan  
James Barnes "Bucky"  
20 years old

Actress: Gal Gadot  
Becca Barnes  
18 years old

Actor: Chris Pine  
Mark, Becca's boyfriend  
20 years old 

Ok here are some of the slang words you will hear or could hear in my story. I just thought you would like to know their meanings and this way you understand what they mean. Plus I thought it would be cool to make it more real. Also, I got these from https://grammar.yourdictionary.com/slang/1930s-slang.html I rewrote them to put them in my own words.  
These were some of the popular slang of the 1930s. Some of these words are used today and may have different meanings. 

Abyssinia- I'll be seeing you.  
Horn- Telephone  
Apple- It means any big city. Now we know it as New York.  
Broad/dame/doll- A slang word for Women. Fairer sex.  
Gat/rod/heater/convincer- A gun.  
Big House- A prison.  
Hooch/Booze- Whiskey.  
Trigger Men- Hired gunmen.  
Hot mama/looker/omato/dish/sweet patootie- Good looking women.  
Cadillac- an ounce of cocaine or heroin.  
Canary- It refers to a female singer.  
Cats/alligators- They were fans of swing music.  
Chicago typewriter/chopper- Thompson machine gun or Tommy gun.  
City Juice/Dog Soup- Cup of Water.  
Copper- A police officer.  
Chicago overcoat- Coffin.  
Dick/gumshoe/flatfoot- Detective

If any of these genders titles offend anyone I am sorry, it's just how they talked back then, and I would like to use at least some of the words from that era.


	2. Expecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first real chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. I love to hear what you think.

It was a beautiful warm summer day on July 5, 1937. Steven Grant Rogers was nineteen years old and in love with his best friend, James Buchanan Barnes. For the last year, they hadn’t told anyone that they were dating since it would come at a very high cost. James was a year older than Steve, and he loved his short Steve as he called him from time to time. Right at this moment the two of them were walking back from the local store. They both were eating Ice Cream as they went plus Bucky had a bag of groceries in his arm. “So did you get it?” asked Bucky looking to Steve.

Steve gave the nod as they made it up to their front door. Bucky got out the key as he sat the bag of food down he was carrying with him and put into the lock. “I got it, and we will know soon enough wither or not I am,” said Steve as Bucky held open the door for him to go in.

While Steve went towards the bathroom, Bucky headed into their small kitchen which was just off the living room. Their place wasn’t that big, to begin with, and if they were going to have a child, then it was only going to get smaller. There were only one bedroom and a small bathroom beside the living and kitchen room. It’s what they could afford right now. Steve strolled back into the room. “So?” asked Bucky.

Steve shook his head. The test wasn’t all that great, to begin with, and they would have to go to the doctor to find out for sure. “It showed two lines, but you know those things aren’t great so I have to go to the doctor to find out,” Steve said in a dull voice.

He was very nervous about going to the doctor. Steve hated them ever since he was young. His doctor knew him so well by now that Steve could walk in and be seen without having to call ahead. Bucky hung his head as he walked over to Steve. The groceries could wait. “Whatever happens, Steve,” said Bucky lifting up Steve head so he could look at him. “I am going to be here for you. I won’t leave you.”

Steve gave the nod. Yes, Bucky was nervous about what could happen, and they didn’t have money to raise a child, but he wasn’t going to leave Steve. They would deal with this if he were. Bucky could always work more hours if need be. Seeing as it was hard for Steve to work with all his health issues. “Thanks, Buck,” Steve spoke to Bucky as tears came to his eyes. 

Bucky wiped away the tears as he led Steve over to the table and pulled out a chair which Steve sat down into. He then went back to putting the groceries away. “You’re welcome, Steve,” said Bucky.

He put everything up then got out some eggs and milk. Bucky figured they could have scrambled eggs, but there would be no cheese. Once he was done, he sat the food down on the table and got out two plates. They then dug into the food and ate it after it was on the plates. “How was work?” Steve asked Bucky.

Bucky let out a sigh. He worked down at the docks and hated it very much. But, right now it was work, and he couldn’t complain too much. “It’s alright. I like some of the guys I work with, but that’s about it,” Bucky said taking his last bite of food as Steve got up.

He ran to the bathroom. The eggs weren’t agreeing with him at all. Bucky stood up and went after him. After Steve threw up several times, Bucky helped him to bed then went to clean up the kitchen. He then went into their bedroom falling into bed without getting changed. James was worn out. He woke up to the sound of Steve getting sick. “Are you alright, Steve?” asked Bucky pulling back the covers and getting up.

Bucky went into their small bathroom to see Steve hovering over the toilet. “I am not sure,” said Steve as he threw up again into the toilet. 

Once Steve was done throwing up, Bucky leads him back to the bedroom. He then helped Steve to bed. “I want you to rest here until it’s time for your doctor’s appt. You are not to move from this bed unless you need too. I am going to call off for today. I know we can’t afford that, but you need me,” Bucky said looking at Steve.

Steve shook his head. “You don’t have to do that, Buck. Please go to work. I can handle this. We need the money,” said Steve as there was a knock on their front door.

Bucky got up off the bed without saying a word to Steve. He walked out of their room and into the living room. After he got in there, he went to the door and slowly opened it. Mrs. Miller their landlady was on the other side of it. She smiled at Bucky before coming stern with him. “Do you have the rent this week Bucky? You do know that you are a week late with it and you owe for two weeks,” she stated. 

He gave the nod as he went to get her rent money. Bucky got the tin can down and got out the money. He noticed that they only had a few dollars to their name left. It would have to last them until Bucky got paid in a week. He walked back over to her. “Sorry about being late, but here’s two weeks’ worth of rent,” Bucky spoke to her.

She gave an exasperated nod then looked him in the face. “Don’t think I don’t know what’s going on, James and if you are late again then I will have to kick you out,” she said walking away.

Bucky groaned as he heard a noise. He turned around to see that a vase was on the floor, but Steve was nowhere to be found. So Bucky walked back to their room where he saw Steve was. He put the tin can on the bedside table then crawled into bed. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve. “It’s going to be ok, Steve,” said Bucky unsure of what else to say. 

Steve was silently crying. He was terrified about being kicked out, and he was also worried because he knew he was pregnant. Steve just knew it. His mom was a nurse, and she knew these things, and he picked them up from her. “Are you sure, Buck?” Steve asked as he turned around to look at him.

Bucky gave the nod looking at Steve. He wasn’t sure, but he wasn’t going to let Steve know that. “I am sure, Steve. Now get some rest,” Bucky said getting up.

He walked into the living room and grabbed his thin coat. Bucky wanted in case it was cold out there, but he didn’t need it as he walked down to the docks. The big beefy man was standing there at the end of the docks. Bucky walked up to him. The man didn’t have a smile on his face. “You’re late, Barnes. That’s the second time this week,” he said giving him a stern look. 

Barnes gave him a look back. “I am sorry, but Steve needed me this morning. He’s sick,” Bucky started but was cut off. “Steve is always sick. We all know this, and we all know he can take care of himself. So get to work, Barnes,” the man said.

Bucky looked at him again after he had turned away.“I am afraid that I can’t come in. Steve’s got an appt. Later and I need to be there,” said Bucky.

The man groaned as he looked at Bucky. There was a big frown on his face. “Do you want this job or not?” Barked Joseph.

The young man hung his head. He needed this job more now so than ever since Steve could be pregnant. “I do sir,” he said.

Joseph gave a big nod as he ordered Bucky to get to work. Bucky worked hard throughout the day and by the time lunch rolled around he walked the three miles back to his home. He wanted to be there for Steve. Bucky unlocked the door with his key and went in. He found Steve in their room under the covers plus he was burning up. “Hey Buck,” said Steve sitting up.

“Geese Steve you are burning up,” stated Bucky looking at him.

By this point, Bucky knew he wasn’t going back into work. Also, he knew Steve needed him more so he was ok with losing his job if it came down to it. He helped Steve up so they could go to his doctor’s appt. Even if it was warm out and Steve was hot, he put a coat on Steve because Steve was getting cold. “I know, Buck. I felt warm every since you left, but I also have been getting chills,” said Steve.

Bucky shook his head as they walked the five miles to the doctor’s office. He held the door open as Steve went in. Steve went to sit on one of the chairs as Bucky checked him in. The lady smiled at him. She liked Bucky and all that he did for Steve. Plus she knew Steve’s mom. “He looked sick and worse than before,” she stated.

He gave the nod to her. “Steve is. It seems to go worse, and we aren’t sure what to do. He also took one of those things that tell you if you are having a baby,” James whispered. “It was positive, but we aren’t sure if he is or isn’t.”

She gave the nod back. “Well you guys can find out today,” she said with a smile on her face. “I will let the doctor know that Steve is here.”

The lady left her desk and went to tell the doctor that Steve was there. It wasn’t common for men to come in here to get checked for that, but a few had over time. She knew that Steve was small and it may have been possible for him to have kids. “Thank you,” Bucky said as he went to sit by Steve.

He put an arm around him to warm him up. “Bucky, I feel cold, and I am hungry,” Steve whined.

Bucky pulled Steve even closer to him. He held Steve until Steve was called back. The two of them made their way back to the doctor’s room. It wasn’t a long walk seeing as the doctor’s office didn’t have many rooms. The doctor smiled at them as they entered the room. Steve then sat up on the bed while Bucky took the chair. “Hello Steven, what brings you in today?” asked The doctor.

While he knew why Steven was here, he wanted to hear it for himself. Steve started to shake. He was a bit nervous and scared now. “Steve it is ok. The doctor will help us out,” said Bucky with a small smile on his face.

Steve gave the nod as he gave Bucky a look. “I haven’t been feeling well, and this morning I woke up feeling hot plus I get cold chills which won’t go away,” said Steve in a shaky voice.

The doctor gave the nod. “It also says here you may be pregnant,” the doc said.

They both gave the nod as the doctor had Steven layback which Steve did. He then had Steve pull up his shirt a bit. The doctor looked at his stomach before feeling it. He could tell that Steve was pregnant. It wasn’t by just by touching his belly, but by seeing that his stomach had gotten a little bigger too. “Yes,” said Steve looking over at his doctor.

The doctor smiled as he had Steve stand up. “Can you walk over to the scale so we can check your weight?” he asked.

Steve looked real quick at Bucky before stepping up on the scale. It was an ancient one and had rust on it, but it still worked fine. Bucky looked over to the doctor. He could see the man writing something on Steve’s file. “What’s up Doctor?” Bucky asked, but he knew what was up.

The doctor had a frown on his face. He wasn’t sure how the two of them would take the news. “Well, why don’t you retake a seat, Steven,” said the Doctor. So Steve did as the doctor changed his frown to a smile. “You have gained at least five pounds Steven which is good in your condition. You are expecting a baby for sure. Steven, you appeared to be around two to three months. So I would like you to gain more weight. It would be healthier for you and the baby if you did.”

Steve gave the nod as he looked over to Bucky who had his head down. “Ok thanks, Doc,” Steve said as Bucky spoke up. “No one can know doc.”

The doctor grinned. “Your secret is safe with me,” said the Doc as he got up. “I want to see you back here in two weeks Steven.”

Steve smiled as he got up. Bucky helped him to the door then they went outside of it and up the to the desk to pay. Steve looked away while Bucky paid the bill. Now they had no money for the week, but Bucky was glad they found out that Steve was pregnant. Now they knew how to deal with that fact. Bucky paid, and they left. “You best get back to work, Bucky. Your boss isn’t going to like it,” said Steve.

Bucky gave the nod as he walked Steve back to their house. After letting Steve in, he went back down to the docks where his boss was waiting for him. “You’re late again, Barnes,” he said. “What have I told you?”

The young man gave him a look. “Sorry, I know I should have been back sooner, but Steve needed me to take him to the doctor. Can you forgive me?” asked Bucky.

His boss shook his head. He wanted too because he knew that Bucky was a hard worker, but it was hard. The man needed people who were willing to work. “I wish I could Barnes, but I have to let you go,” he said looking away.

He did hand Bucky a few bills for working that day, but that was it. Bucky kicked rocks all the way home. He also hung his head as he came into their living room after unlocking the door. Steve was sitting on the couch eating something with a blanket wrapped around him. “Hey your back early,” said Steve with a smile on his face.

Bucky walked over and sat down next to Steve. “I am sure am. I was let go, Steve. He told me that it was it. I was late one too many times,” Bucky said pulling Steve close.

The young man hugged him. “It’s going to be alright, Buck. I am sure you will find more work, and maybe there is something I can do,” Steve stated. 

Bucky gave him a stern look. He returned the hug afterward. “Thanks, Steve, I needed to hear that. I will. I need to get out there and find it. Right now, Steve, you need to rest and take it easy. There isn’t much you can do at the moment,” said Bucky.

Steve hung his head. He knew that, but he wanted to help, and he could work. It would just take him longer to do things. Steve knew that his health wasn’t the greatest right at the moment and with another life to take care of he knew it wouldn’t be wise to work hard. “I understand, Buck, but I could wash some clothes or something,” Steve stated.

Bucky shook his head. “Right now focus on the baby, and I will worry about the rest,” he said to Steve. 

The man gave the nod. He would have to live with it for now. Bucky was right. The baby came first. Plus he knew that Bucky would take care of them even if Steve wanted to be able to care for himself. “Fine, Bucky,” said Steve.

Bucky stood up then helped Steve up. He pulled him over to the door. Even with hardly any money, Bucky wanted to take Steve out. It didn’t have to cost a thing, but he wanted Steve to have some fun. “So you ready for some fun?” Bucky asked with a grin on his face.

They had made it to town, and Steve looked around. Bucky figured they could do something while he looked for work. He leads the way over to the corner shop where there was a sign for work. They went into the shop. Bucky went up to the counter while Steve looked around the shop. “Hello, Bucky it’s nice to see you in here. Steve looks like he is feelin' better,” said Mr. Schuster.

Bucky gave the nod to Mr. Schuster. “He is a bit, but I thought it would do him some good to get out. It’s nice to see you as well,” said Bucky. 

The man gave a smile. “That’s good to hear. Now, what brings you by, Bucky? Normally you are at work right now,” he said.

Bucky frowned. “I was let go today. The boss got tired of me being late which I really couldn’t help. Steve needed to be taken care of on those days, but I understand why he let me go,” Bucky stated. 

Mr. Schuster put a big smile on his face just then as Steve walked up. “Then you are in luck, Bucky. I need some help. Not sure how long it will last, but you can help me out. The pay isn’t as good as it is on the docks, but it would be steady work for a while,” he said.

Steve turned to smile at Bucky. He thought this was a great place to work and Bucky would have work for a few days at least until he could find a better job. “Thanks, Mr. Schuster I will take the job,” said Bucky.

Sure he wasn’t happy about it, but it was a job for now, and the man was terrific. “No thank you, Bucky. This sign has been up for weeks, and no one wanted the job,” Mr. Schuster said as his wife came out.

She had a plate of cookies with her. “Why don’t you boys take some,” she said to them.

Steve looked at Bucky to make sure it was alright. Not that he needed Bucky to tell him it was. He just wanted to be sure. Bucky smiled at him. “Thank you,” said Bucky taking one or two as did Steve.

She gave them a look that plainly said take more, so they did. “Yes thank you, Mrs. Schuster,” Steve replied. 

Mrs. Schuster gave them another smile. “You are welcome. Now you all come back when you can and Abyssinia,” she said seeing them out the door.


	3. Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark says some awful things which I don't agree with.

Brooklyn was always hopping at night, and there was something to do at least on the weekends at all times. Bucky put his arm around Steve's as they walked downtown. True it wasn't the weekend, but it looked like something was going on from all the lights. "Do you think we could go to the fair if it comes to town?" Steve asked as he took a bite of his cookie and looked around at all the lights.

It was still daylighted out, but you could see lights. Which lead Steve to believe there was a fair coming to town or something like it. The fair was bound to cost money, but with Bucky getting another job so quick it seemed like they could go. "I think we can Steve if that's what you want," said Bucky with a big grin on his face. 

With all of Steve's health problems, it was nice to get out of the house. Plus, Bucky felt it would do them some good to have a bit of fun. They wouldn't have to worry about a thing for a bit which would be good. When Steve's ma and Bucky's parents died, they had to grow up. Bucky had four sisters to look after. Well, three seeing as one was of age. “Thanks, Buck,” Steve stated as they walked on. 

Bucky leads them to his sister's Becca house. When they got up to the door, Bucky raised his hand to knock on it. A young girl of eighteen answered the door. Her long black hair was pulled up into a bun while her blue eyes stood out. Becca was wearing a dress. Plus her face was done up. "Yes, Bucky do you need something?" she asked.

She held the door in place so that it wouldn't open any more than it already was. Bucky was giving her a look as Becca looked over to Steve. He gave her a small smile. "Well, can't I just come by to see my sister before heading home," Bucky said to her. 

She had an angry look on her face as Steve, and she shook their heads. It was far from the truth. Bucky wanted to come by to check on her. "Sure, Buck I believe you. Ruth, Carolyn, and Joan are asleep already. I know it's early, but I wanted them to get plenty of sleep. All their homework is done, and I am going out. So could you please leave and I will Abyssinia," she said as a guy came up.

“Becca are you ready to go?” asked Mark looking directly at her. 

She smiled at Mark. “I am Mark. Bucky and his friend Steve were leaving,” said Becca giving her brother a look as she went to get her coat. 

Becca no matter how angry she could be with her brother wasn't going to spill the beans on the two of them dating. It wasn't worth the risk. Plus Becca didn't want to lose Mark in case he took it badly as most people did. Bucky looked Mark over as Steve stared around outside. "So who are you and how come I don't know about you?" Bucky asked. 

He and Mark were giving each other looks. Steve turned to look at Bucky. He sure hoped Becca would come out soon. "Bucky, I am sure there is a reason why Becca hasn't told you about him. Maybe they just started dating," Steve said. 

Mark looked Steve up and down. He let out a snicker. Right at this moment, Mark wondered who the two guys were. Plus they looked gay to him or something like that. It would never get back to Becca from him. He was afraid of losing her. "Becca and I have been going out, for a while now. I am sure she would have told you soon enough, but I told her not to say anything until we were sure it was going to last," said Mark.

Bucky got up in his face. His guy was dating his sister, and he knew nothing about it. “Well, listen here Mark whatever your last name is. If you hurt my sister I will mess you up,” Bucky said.

Steve tried to pull Bucky back, but couldn’t. Bucky and Mark got up in each other's faces. "What are you going to do, city boy? I bet you never fought a day in your life," Mark stated. "And you look to be gay with your friend there."

Bucky was about to say something, but Becca chose that moment to come out. It looked like there might have been a fight. She put her coat on then walked past Bucky to get to Mark. Becca kissed him on the lips. "I am ready. Bucky, please don't do anything stupid. Steve, it's nice to see you again. Let's go, Mark," she said. She did turn around to say. "Don't wait up for me and our sisters will be fine, so go home."

Bucky wanted to scream at her but kept it in. “When you get the chance we need to talk, Becca,” Bucky called out to her. 

She did smile at the two of them as she walked off. Bucky took Steve's hand then walked back to their house. If she said that their sisters were ok, then he would trust her. It wasn't his problem to deal with since they were living with her and he was going to let her take care of them. Bucky only helped when needed. He unlocked the door for Steve and held it open as Steve went in. "Bucky, I know you are worried about your sister, but please don't be. Becca can take care of herself," said Steve sitting on the couch. 

Bucky gave the nod to Steve as he went into the kitchen to get them some food. "I know she can, but I will always worry about Becca, and with my other sisters living with her it makes it worse," Bucky stated as he came back into the living room. 

As Bucky sat down, he handed a plate to Steve who started to eat. He smiled at Bucky. "Well, if you are that worried about it, then talk to Becca. Maybe something could be done about it. We could take them in for a bit. I know we don't have it, but they could help out while Becca gets chance to have a life," said Steve. 

Bucky looked over to Steve as he took a bite. "Well, it would be tight, but maybe we could do it. I know Becca wants to live her life and I know that they hold her back. It was just like Becca not to say that it would hold her back and anyways it's my job to look after them. So I guess I will talk to Becca and see what she says," spoke up Bucky. "Plus she shouldn't have to deal with this since our father is dead. I am the oldest."

It was Steve’s turn to give the nod. He finished his food quickly before getting up and taking his plate to the sink. Steve came back into the living room and curled up on the couch. Bucky grabbed a blanket off the back of the sofa and covered Steve with it. “Ok, Buck,” said Steve as he drifted off to sleep. 

While Steve laid there asleep, Bucky decided to check on his sisters. He knew it was late, but he wanted to make sure that they were alright. So, Bucky left a note for Steve before heading out. He hoped that he would be back before Steve woke up though. Bucky grabbed his coat then headed out the door and to his sisters' house. A young girl answered the door while rubbing her eyes. "Hey, Bucky what brings you by?" asked Ruth with a smile on her face.

She was delighted to see her brother since it had been a while. Bucky reached in to give her a hug which she returned. “I just wanted to check on you and our sisters since Becca went out for the night,” Bucky said.

Ruth grinned as she opened the door more. “Would you like to come in?” she asked.

Bucky shook his head. He didn’t want to stay longer and needed to get back to Steve just in case Steve needed him. “I would love to, but Steve may need me at home. Can you tell Becca that I need to talk to her,” said Bucky with a grin on his face. 

Ruth's grin left her face. “I understand Bucky, but I miss seeing you since you moved out and with dad and mom dead it’s hard. I hate living with Becca. She has all these rules and I ain’t allowed to date. Is there any way that I could come live with Steve and you? I would pull my share. I can get a job after school or help look after Steve. Also, I would want to bring Carolyn and Joan with me as well,” Ruth said with a pout on her face. 

Bucky let out a sigh. He wanted nothing more than to have Ruth and his sisters with him, but he knew that was a long battle he may not win. Bucky pulled away from the hug. “That’s what Becca and I need to talk about, Ruth. I know you would do your share, Ruth and I know they would help out as well. So how’s school? Are you still into playing baseball?” asked Bucky.

Ruth put a smile back on her face. She was into sports even if it wasn’t ladylike. She enjoys getting dirty and having fun with the guys. “School’s fine. I am doing good, but not my best. You know how I hate school, so it doesn’t matter. Baseball is great right now. Thanks for asking Bucky. You care, unlike Becca who never asks about stuff like that. She is always riding me about doing well in school. Bucky I will let you go so that you can get back to Steve plus she rides the other two as well,” said Ruth shutting the door sadly. 

Things were tough right now, and Ruth didn’t want to be a bother to anyone. Plus she knew her sisters wouldn’t want that either. Ruth knew staying with Bucky wouldn’t be a bother and Ruth could be of use there. Here with Becca, it seemed she was always in the way even if it wasn’t the truth. James walked home thinking about what his sister had said. Once he got inside, he could still see Steve laying on the couch. He was curled up even more. “Steve, why don’t we head to bed,” said Bucky coming over to wake him up.

Steve gave the nod as he slowly stood up. “Sounds good, Buck,” Steve stated as he walked towards their bedroom with Bucky closely following him.

A few days later, Becca came by while she knew Bucky was at work and while her sisters were in school. She knocked loudly on the door so that Steve would hear her. Becca knew that Bucky wasn't home, but it didn't bother her. Steve was going to get an ear full. He made his way from the kitchen to the living room. "Hey, Becca what brings you by?" asked Steve giving her a funny look. 

They rarely seen Becca these days let alone her stopping by. If she did stop by it was important that she talk to Bucky. Without saying a word to Steve, she marched right into the room and sat down on the couch. Steve shut the door quietly then went into the kitchen to grab the bucket that had wet clothes in it. "You know why I am here," said Becca. She grinned to herself. "You know Bucky came by the house after I left to talk to Ruth."

Steve knew that, but he didn't know what went down. He huffed and puffed as he carried the bucket into the living room. Becca didn't get up to help grab the bucket, but she did get up to get Steve's inhaler. "Thanks," Steve said sitting down the bucket down and took it. "I know, but Bucky didn't tell me everything." 

She gave the nod to Steve as she retook a seat. Becca believed him, and she could tell that there was something different with Steve right at this moment. It was just hard to place her finger on it. "Well, she was upset thinking that she was going to leave living with me to come to stay with you. Ruth has got it in Ruth's head that she would be better off here than living with me. Truth be told she would be, but with her living with me, it looks better for me," Ruth said. “Plus our sisters don’t need to be moving around. Jane’s still upset that mom and dad die.”

Steve looked Becca over as he started to wring out the clothes. “I don’t know what to say to that, Becca. Just let it fall into place I guess and whatever happens, happens,” said Steve.

Becca grinned then smiled at Steve. She liked him alright, and it kept her brother out of trouble unless he was picking up the pieces after Steve who always seemed to be in trouble. Bucky never was a troublemaker. “You alright, Steve?” asked Becca.

He grinned at her. Steve promised Bucky he wouldn’t say a word to Becca until Bucky told her. “Yes, I am fine. Just really tired. All my health issues are coming into play today,” said Steve which wasn’t a lie. 

She understood when he told her that. It also made her stop and think for a moment. She had a reason for coming by, but it could have waited until Bucky came home. “Well, I guess I will go so you can rest after getting the washing done,” Becca said.

Becca wasn’t going to stick around to help. Ruth did their laundry for them seeing as Becca didn’t like doing the laundry. Steve put the shirt down he had in his hand so that he could see Becca to the door. Steve slowly got up, and Becca noticed that he had on one of Bucky’s shirt because it was way too big for him. “I don’t have any clean clothes at the moment,” Steve stated to Becca since he noticed that she was staring.

She didn’t say a word as he leads her to the door. Steve opened it with a smile on his face. “I will let Bucky know that you were by and that he should stop by or you will be by,” said Steve.

Becca gave the nod to Steve. “I’ll be by with Ruth, Carolyn, and Joan so that we can talk about this, Steve. I want a life, but they would be better off with me,” Becca stated.

She then left without saying another word to Steve. Once the door was shut, Steve went back to wringing out the clothes. A few hours later, Steve was in the kitchen cooking dinner for Bucky and him. He was worn out and tired from doing the laundry, but there would be time to rest later. Plus he had cleaned the whole house. “Steve you home?” asked Bucky as he opened the door.

Steve called out “Yes, in the kitchen.”

Bucky walked into the kitchen. He had his sisters with him. “Look who came home with me and you look tired Steve. Are you alright and have you been doing too much?” asked Bucky who then looked over to his sister Becca.

She felt bad now about not helping Steve, but since he never said that he needed help she didn’t feel too bad. “Sorry, Bucky, but he never asked for my help,” said Becca which was the truth.

Bucky frowned before going over to Steve. He turned the stove off then lead Steve over to a chair and had him sit in it. Ruth went over to the oven. She turned it back on then preceded to finish up super. Bucky smiled at her as he sank into the chair next to Steve. Becca looked at Ruth but didn’t say a word. “Thank you, Ruth and Becca you know how Steve is. He isn’t the type to ask for help. So next time, please help him,” Bucky said. 

“I will,” she said in a sassy voice while she took a seat at the table. “Bucky you know why we came by here, and we should talk about it.”

Bucky gave the nod as he watched Ruth cook. He wasn’t going to look at Becca until he had too. Right at this moment, he wasn’t pleased with his sister. Instead of answering Becca he turned to look at his sisters in the doorway. “Why don’t you both come in?” asked Bucky getting up.

He gave his seat to Carolyn who smiled at Steve as she sat down. Bucky went to stand in the doorway since they only had four chairs. Joan took the other one. “Thank you, Bucky,” said Carolyn in a quiet voice.

She was shy, quiet, and kept to herself most of the time. Also, she was only 14 years old and trying to figure out her life. Joan, on the other hand, was loud and funny, but only 12 years old. “You are welcome, Carolyn. So, Becca what do you think about them moving in?” Bucky asked.

Carolyn and Joan looked over to him. They knew nothing about this. Ruth on the hand did. Becca had scolded her when she got home about it. “I don’t think it’s a good idea. While it would give me a chance to live my life, it’s isn’t that great. Steve needs you and could you take care of five people?” asked Becca with concern in her voice even if she wasn’t concerned at all.

Bucky frowned before answering her. “Becca, it doesn’t matter if I could do it or not. I am head of the house now, and it’s my job to look after you all. Sure Steve needs me, but so do they. What if two of them came to live with me while you kept one of them. It would help you out as well as me,” said Bucky.

Steve gave the nod. “While we don’t have much room, we could make it work. I understand Becca if you don’t want to do this, but maybe we could try it out and see how it goes,” said Steve.

Becca gave him a look before looking at Bucky who had a small smile on his face. “I guess we can give it a try, but Joan stays with me. She needs me the most right now,” said Becca with a grin. "We should wait until they get a break which will be in two weeks. It will give them time to adjust to their new lives."

Bucky gave the nod back. “Fine by me,” he said as Ruth brought the food over. "It works out too."

They all dung in to eat without speaking much. Joan didn't like the thought of being away from her sisters, but she also knew things would be more natural this way for now, plus she had two more weeks with them before they left. "So how are you, Steve?" Joan asked in a loud voice as she ate some food.

Steve looked up from his plate while putting his fork down. He felt like he was going to throw up, but didn't want to in front of them. "I am fine," he spoke as he got up. 

He ran to the bathroom to throw up while Bucky groaned. Right now Bucky didn’t need this. Becca and the rest noticed Steve take off. “Is he alright?” Becca asked staring at Bucky.

At that moment she knew what was wrong with Steve. He was expecting a baby, and she had a feeling it was Buckys. “He’s fine, Becca, but there is something I have to tell you,” said Bucky knowing there was no way to get out of this. “Steve and I are expecting a baby. You ladies can’t tell anyone.”

They all gave the nod as Steve came back into the room. He walked back over to his plate then took it over to the trash can after picking it up. Steve threw the food away knowing he wouldn’t be able to eat anymore. “Steve, Bucky just told us the good news. So congrats are in order,” said Becca.


	4. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy things are going to start getting ugly at the end of the chapter. Nothing will happen until the next chapter. Mark is a dick who needs to be taught a lesson in what it means to be a human being.

Steve looked over to Becca who stood up. She took her plate to the sink and put it in. The rest did the same with their plates. Ruth started to wash the dishes without being asked too. “Thank you, Becca,” Steve said.

He knew she was being polite, but Steve would take it for now. Bucky walked over to Steve and kissed him on the forehead. He then walked to the door. “Becca we should get you guys home. It getting late and they should be in bed,” Bucky told Becca.

She wasn’t thrilled with being kicked out, but she knew he was right. It was getting late, and the girls needed to get some rest for school in the morning. "Fine, let's go, Ruth, Carolyn, and Joan," she said getting up.

Ruth walked over to Steve and hugged him. "Abyssinia, Steve," Ruth stated as she walked into the living room then out the door that her sister Becca was holding open.

The other two hugged Steve as well before leaving. They walked home in silence. Becca didn't want to talk, and neither did any of the others. Once at the door, Bucky looked at Becca. "Becca, I think you for letting them stay with us. If for some reason it doesn't work out then they came come back home to you," said Bucky.

His three sisters hugged him before getting stares from Becca. Once they were inside Becca frowned at Bucky. "Listen here if they stay with you, then I ain't taking them back. They are yours. I have a life to live, and I am afraid I will go to the big house if they stay with me. I ain't cut out to raise three teens like you are," Ruth stated.

Bucky smiled at her. "Maybe you are right. I guess they will have to stay with me," said Bucky. 

"They will. I can take care of Joan, but that's it. I know she is the loud one, but we are a lot alike," Ruth said as she went inside. "Have a beautiful night, Bucky and keep Steve out of trouble."

Bucky laughed as she shut the door. He put his hands in his pockets before taking off back home. His mind was all over the place. In two weeks Bucky would have two of his sisters living with him and then in a few months he would be a dad. His life was shaping up well in every area, but work. He had a feeling that it would all work out in the end. Once Bucky got home, he went inside then locked the door. "Steve," he called out. 

"In the bedroom," Steve called back to Buck. 

Bucky walked towards their bedroom after hanging up his coat. When he got into their bedroom, he saw that Steve was in his nightgown and was sitting up in bed. Steve had also taken Bucky's pillows. His sketchpad was open, and he was drawing something. "What are you doing?" Bucky asked removing his shoes.

He walked over to their dresser. Pulling out pajama bottoms and a tee shirt, Bucky walked over to the wastebasket and took his clothes off. He then put his tee shirt and pajama bottoms on. Steve smiled at him as Bucky crawled into bed. "I am drawing, Buck. I could draw some work and maybe sell it to make some money," Steve stated.

Bucky smiled at him. "That's great," Bucky said as he leaned in to kiss Steve on the cheek. They didn't always show each other that they loved one another, but now and then they did. Out in public, they couldn't show PDA, and at home, they were tired most of the time from work or whatever else. "I am sure you will be good at it. Maybe Carolyn can help you out. I think she is getting into art and it would be something that you could do together."

Steve grinned as he put his sketchpad away. He was getting tired and wanted to get some sleep. "I like that," said Steve with a smile on his face.

He liked the idea of helping some get into art. Plus Carolyn would be an excellent student to teach. Bucky crawled under the covers while Steve turned the light out before sinking into the bed and pulling the cove up to his neck. "Cool, I think it will be good for you as well. It will give you something to do and maybe make some money while helping someone out. Plus maybe you will stay out of trouble and not get into fights," Bucky said kissing Steve's forehead before he cuddled up to him.

Steve turned on his side then went to sleep. Bucky put his arms around Steve and started to doze off, but he made sure that he could hear Steve if Steve woke up and started to have an asthma attack. Now Steve didn't always have one at night, but sometimes he did so Bucky made sure he was ready in case it happened. "Buck," said Steve trying to wake him up. "Bucky," he said again. 

The young boy could feel it getting harder to breathe. Bucky sat up as he rubbed his eyes. He looked over to the little clock on his bedside table. It read 2:03. Bucky got up and went to get Steve's inhaler. He knew Steve would need it. His breathing was heavy, and he was panting. "Here," said Bucky coming back into the room.

Bucky fell on the bed after he gave it to Steve who smiled at him. Steve took then laid it on his bedside table. "Thanks, Buck," Steve told him as he leaned into him.

The man smiled as he put his arms around Steve or one arm around Steve. The other arm was rubbing Steve's back. "It's no problem, Steve. I am happy to help, and you needed it. Are you alright now?" Bucky asked as he helped lay Steve back down.

Steve grinned as he made sure the cover was around them. "I am. I hope the baby's alright. That was a pretty bad one," Steve stated.

Bucky nodded as he went to put a hand on Steve's stomach. "I am sure, it's okay, Steve. Sure it was terrible, but I think that it would take more than that to harm the baby," said Bucky. 

He wanted to make sure that Steve didn't have a panic attack. "Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"I am sure, but if you want we can go to the doctor in the morning to see if it's alright," Bucky told Steve.

Steve wasn't sure if he wanted to do that. Bucky couldn't miss work, and the baby was probably fine. He was worrying for no reason. "It's alright, Buck. We don't have to go, but thanks for the offer," stated Steve as he turned back on his side. 

Bucky gave the nod before saying. "Ok."

Soon they were both backs out for the night. Once morning hit, Bucky slowly got out of bed as so not to wake Steve up. He didn't want to wake up Steve who was asleep. Bucky kissed Steve cheek before going into the kitchen. He looked around it but didn't see much. "I'll eat at work," Bucky said.

He would leave the food for Steve so that he could eat once he got up. Bucky grabbed his coat and went outside. He walked to Mr. Schuster's shop. On the way, he passed several people. Someone called out to him. "Hi, Bucky do you want to go out Friday? I bet I can get us some dates."

Bucky shook his head. He called back to the man. "Sorry, but my sisters may be over that night and Steve is having health problems again." 

It wasn't a full lie, but it wasn't the truth either. "Fine," he said back to Bucky.

The man was upset, but he wasn't going to let it show. Bucky didn't need to know how he felt. He was going to put a plan in place to catch them out. A few friends would help him out and send a message to the two of them. Bucky smiled as he walked into the store a few moments later. "Hello, Mr. Schuster," said Bucky.

Mr. Schuster smiled at Bucky. "Hello, to you too. Now today I want you to stock the shelves again then help any that needs it," he said.

He was up front as the cashier. Bucky gave the nod as he went to back. He grabbed a box then hauled it up from where he started to stock it. A young man came in with Becca. Bucky looked up from his work. He wondered who the man was until they came closer and he saw that it was Mark. "Bucky," she said walking by him. 

Mark decided to mess with him. "Do you know where the wheat is?" asked Mark looking at him. 

Bucky gave the nod. "It's two aisles over that way," said Bucky pointing to the way they needed to go.

"Can you show us?" asked Mark as Bucky stood up.

He wanted to slap Mark since he knew what the man was doing but didn't. Bucky showed them where it was, then went back to work. "Thanks," Becca called out.

Bucky shook his head as he stocked the shelves. He was tired by the time the day was over. It was easy to sit there and not move. Mrs. Schuster came into the room. "Hello, Bucky, I have some cookies and bread for you to take home. Need to keep up Steve's weight now don't we," she said. 

You could see that Bucky paled a bit before looking at her. "How do you know?" Bucky asked.

He wondered how she figured out about the baby. Mrs. Schuster smiled at him. "I may not have any kids of my own, but Bucky I know when someone is going to have a baby. It's easy to see, and Steve's is a skinny fella, to begin with, anyways," Mrs. Schuster said.

Bucky nodded at that. "I see, and you are right. Thanks for the cookies and bread. We will use them," said Buck taking them.

She smiled at him. "Have a good day and take care of them," she said.

Bucky smiled back at her. He would take care of them. Mrs. and Mr. Schuster didn't care about who you loved. They believed in true love in any form or matter. "I will," Bucky said walking out the door.

He wanted to get home to Steve and spend some time with him. Putting his hood up and placing his hands in his pockets, Bucky made his way home. It had gotten windy and chilly out. He walked quickly to his house. "Steve," called out Bucky. "I have got bread and cookies plus Mrs. Schuster knows about the baby."

Steve came in from the kitchen. He had on too long of pants and a shirt that was too big. "Hi, Bucky. Well, I fixed us some soup so that will go great with it," Steve said as he walked back into the kitchen. "Figures she would figure it out."

Bucky followed him into the kitchen. He saw two bowls on the table with two glasses as well. "That's great. Why don't you cut us some bread while I dish up the soup? I am sure it's good," Bucky stated as he went over to the stove with a dish in hand. 

Steve gave the nod as he went to get a knife from the draw. He then went over to the table and sat down at it. Pulling the bread near him, he started to slice a few pieces of bread. Bucky brought the bowl over then got his. Once that was done he sat down to eat. "This is delicious bread, Buck," Steve said.

Bucky nodded. "Why not dip it in the soup? It tastes even better, Steve. Did you want to go out Friday night? It would be fun to spend some time with you," said Bucky.

Steve smiled. "I would love that, Buck. What will people say though?" Steve asked.

Bucky shook his head as he spoke up. "I don't care what people think, Steve. I want to spend time with you, and it's not like anyone knows that we are dating."

"True," said Steve as he took another bite of food. 

Once they were finished, Bucky went to make sure that laundry was put away while Steve did the dishes. Soon Friday came, and Bucky was picking up his paycheck. "Thank you for this job, Mr. Schuster," said Bucky as Mrs. Schuster came into the shop. 

She smiled at Bucky as Mr. Schuster spoke to him. "Do you know what you are going to do with your paycheck?"

Bucky blushed a little bit before speaking up. "I am going to take Steve out for a beautiful night. He needs a night out, and so do I. We hardly see each other with me working and him being tired when I get home from work."

"I understand very much what the two of you are going through. It is tough, but the two of you will get through this. Bucky, you should enjoy the time you do get together. Make the most of it and realize that life is too short," Mr. Schuster said. He was now wearing a frown on his face. "You see my wife and I had a son, but he died when he was a few weeks old, and I wonder what life would be like if he had lived."

Mrs. Schuster came over to Mr. Schuster. She also had a frown on her face. "You see Bucky after Dale died we didn't have any more kids. We never got over it," she said handing him some more bread and a bottle of wine. 

Bucky frowned a bit. "Thanks for telling me this and I promise not to tell anyone. I needed to hear it, and I am sorry for your loss," Bucky said taking the bread and wine. 

He knew that Steve wouldn't drink it because he was more of a beer guy, but Bucky would drink it. "You are welcome, Bucky. I wanted to get that out there to you. It seems like you have been down lately Bucky," Mr. Schuster stated.

Bucky gave the nod before speaking. "I have. It has been a rough few weeks, and in about, a week or so two of my sisters will be coming to live with me. It is going to be hard, and with a baby, on the way, it's even harder. And as you both know Steve really can't work because of health reasons."

Mrs. Schuster patted his hand. "Don't worry about a thing. Everything will work out in time. Maybe your sisters coming to live with you could be a good thing. They may need their big brother," she said.

He nodded before heading out the door. Bucky had a lot to think on the way home. Once he got back to the house, he saw Steve out front. He was talking to their landlady. She smiled as Bucky came up to them. "Rent," she said. 

Bucky pulled out some money for her and handed it over. She smirked as she left. That's the way it was with her. She got her money then went without saying much more to anyone. "So how long was she here for?" Bucky asked leaning in to kiss Steve.

He returned it. "Well, it wasn't long about five minutes," Steve said as Bucky helped Steve into the house.

Steve took the bread and wine then put it in the kitchen as Bucky got Steve's coat. Once Steve was back in the living room, Bucky put on Steve's coat then wrapped a scarf around Steve's neck. "It's freezing outside," said Bucky as Steve made a face. "Plus I don't want you to come down sick."

Steve groaned as they went out the door. Bucky shut it behind them then took Steve's hand in his. Right at this moment, he didn't care about what people thought. "It's not that cold out, Buck," Steve told him.

Bucky gave him a look as a cold chill hit them. "Sure, Steve I believe you, but what was that?" Bucky asked him as Steve let out a laugh.

"A cold chill which wasn't that bad," said Steve. 

Steve started to shake. Bucky let go of Steve's hand and put an arm around him. They walked down the road and looked at the lights before going to the local diner. He helped Steve sit down before sitting down himself. "Hello, Elizabeth. I will be serving you tonight. So what can I get you to drink?" she asked.

Bucky looked at the menu before speaking up. "I will have a coke and what do you want, Steve?" asked Bucky.

Steve smiled. "I would like coke as well," said Steve.

Elizabeth smiled as she wrote it down and went to get their drinks. Bucky and Steve looked over the menu. "So what are you thinking about getting?" Bucky asked even if he knew what Steve was going to get. 

"A cheeseburger and fries," Steve said as their waitress came back.

She smiled at them as she sat their drinks down. "Is that what you are having?" Elizabeth asked.

Steve nodded as Bucky said, "I will have the same."

Elizabeth grinned as she wrote it down. She took off and gave the cook their order. Bucky took a sip of his coke before speaking. "I was wondering if you were ok with my sisters moving in?"

Steve smiled at him. "I am Bucky. They are your sisters and let's enjoy the night," said Steve.

"Ok. So how is the artwork going? Are you selling any?" Bucky asked.

Steve grinned as he took a sip of his coke. "I am not selling any right now, but I have drawn a lot in the last few days," Steve stated. 

Bucky gave the nod as their food was sat down. Elizabeth smiled at them. "If you need anything else let me know please," she said walking away. 

They both smiled at her before they dug into the food. Bucky and Steve didn't say a word as they ate. Once they were done, Bucky stood up as did Steve. Bucky threw down a few dollars for tips before going to pay for the check. Steve waited over by the door for Bucky. He came over to Steve and smiled. "Ready to head home?" asked Bucky.

Steve grinned as he took Bucky's hand. It was a beautiful night when they went outside. So the two of them walked the long way home so they could enjoy the nighttime sky. "I had a wonderful time, Bucky," Steve said as they stopped to look at the nighttime stars.

Bucky smirked. "So did I Steve. It was nice to get out of the house and have a date," said Bucky.

He led Steve over to a spot on the ground. Bucky then helped Steve sat down. They looked up to the stars as they laid back to watch them. "We should do this again," Steve said as he looked around.

There was a noise coming from somewhere. "Did you hear that?" Bucky asked looking at Steve.

Steve shook his head, but he sat up as did Bucky. Since Steve hadn't heard it, Bucky figured he heard things, but then again Steve's hearing was all that great, to begin with. A few moments later someone came into view. "Hello, boys," said Mark smiling at them. "Are you enjoying your night out?"

Bucky gave the nod as he stood up. He watched Steve get up, so Bucky pulled Steve behind. Right at this moment, he didn't want either of them getting hurt. "Hi, Mark it's good to see you again. We are enjoying the night," Bucky stated hoping that nothing was going to happen. 

Mark smiled as he looked around at the two boys he had with him. "Did you hear that boys? The two lovers boys were having fun. So what do you say we show them an even better time," Mark said.

The two guys gave the nod as they pulled out some knives. Steve looked at how big they were. You could say that he was a little scared. He started to tense up as Bucky made sure that he was behind him. "Look let us go home," said Bucky. "We don't want no trouble, Mark."

Mark let out a laugh. He started swinging the knife in Bucky's face. "Why should I let you go, Bucky? Everyone around town knows that the two of you are together," Mark stated.

When Mark wasn't looking, Bucky turned to Steve. "Listen to me; you need to get yourself out of here. I will be fine. Run home and don't look back," said Bucky. 

Steve gave the small nod. "OK," said Steve even if he didn't want to leave Bucky here. 

Mark looked back at Bucky. He didn't notice Steve take off, but the other two did. "I will let you go if you win the fight," Mark stated.


	5. Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again we see Mark being an arse. He uses some foul words as does someone else. It sucks that people act like that, but it's how some people are. Plus we get to see Becca a bit more as well. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Mark and Bucky shared a look. "Why are doing this Mark? Becca loves you for some reason, and I am sure if she knew about this then she wouldn't want you to do this," Bucky said.

The man let out a laugh. While he did love Becca a lot, he needed to this. It was for her he was doing this. Becca didn't need this in her life. It would ruin it. Mark smiled as he walked closer to Bucky. "Because you are a fag, Bucky. You need to be taught a lesson, and I am going to teach it to you," Mark stated as he put up his fist.

Bucky didn't have a smile on his face as he looked Mark in the eyes. He wasn't going to fight Mark unless he had too. "Look who we have here," said one of his men.

They came back into view. Steve tried to run away, but he wasn't fast enough and hey caught up to him. The two of them dragged him back. Mark turned around to look at them. "Good work men," he said. He then turned back around to Bucky. "So either you fight me, or I can hurt Steve."

Bucky knew he couldn't let that happen, but he also knew Mark may still hurt Steve even if he did fight him. "How do I know if I fight you that you still won't hurt Steve," Bucky said to him.

Mark let out a laugh. "Well, you won't know unless you fight me or are you a chicken," Mark stated. 

Steve started to fight to get from the man's grip, but he had no luck. "Steve stay still, please. Mark, let him go home, and I will fight you," said Bucky.

Once again Mark let a laugh out. He couldn't do that. It was too good to pass up. "I can't do that, Bucky. You both are fags, and I can't let either of you go. I have to send a strong message," Mark spoke to Bucky as another man came into view. 

"Remember me, Bucky. You lied to me when I asked if you wanted to go out Friday and now you have to pay for it," said the man as he got close to Steve.

Steve was scared, but he wasn't going to let it show. The man was now up in Steve's face. "Get away from him," said Bucky. 

He noticed that Steve was starting to have an asthma attack. Bucky knew it was the cold getting to Steve and it probably didn't help that he tried to run away beforehand. "What's going on?" asked Mark looking at Bucky.

The other man had gotten even closer to Steve now. He was looking at Steve in the face with a smile on his face. "He's having an asthma attack or going into one," Bucky stated.

"How do we know you aren't lying to get out of this?" the man asked grabbing Steve's hair. 

Bucky sighed. He knew Steve needed to get home and they were a few blocks from their house. It was plain to see that Steve wasn't going to make it. "I am not lying. Let him go home. You can hurt me or whatever you want to do, but don't hurt him," said Bucky. 

He was getting scared and was going to do everything in his power to get Steve out of there. "What do you say, Mark? We could let Steve go and have our hand at Bucky. He is the one we both want anyways," said the man.

Mark looked over to the man. "You may have a point, Bobby. We do want to get, Bucky and not Steve. So we will let him go," Mark stated.

The two men let Steve go as Bobby pushed Steve down. "Now get out of here, fag and don't come back. 

Steve didn't need to be told twice. He stood up then walked as fast as he could home. Steve knew that's what Bucky would want and he knew this was a fight that he shouldn't get into even if he wanted to help Bucky out. "Now he's gone, and you are all ours," Mark said with an even bigger smile on his face. 

The four men were now circling Bucky wasn't scared since Steve wasn't there. He figured he could take the four men, but if he couldn't at least Steve was alright. Bucky put up his fist. "I am ready for the fight then," Buck stated.

He wasn't going to go down without a fight. "Then bring it," Bobby said. 

"You can have the first punch," said Mark.

So Bucky did what he did best when he had to help Steve out of a fight. He threw the first punch hard at Mark. He could deal with Bobby and the other two later. Mark needed to be put in his place. The man fell to the ground as Bobby took a swing at Bucky who was ready for it. He moved out of the way. "Get him," said Mark.

Bobby swung again, but once again he missed. Let's face it Bobby could talk a lot of smacks, but he couldn't fight to save his life. Once he lost that time, he fell to the ground. "Well, who's next?" asked Bucky.

He felt like he could take them, but you never know. The other two men left. They didn't want to be in the fight. So Mark stood up. He had a bruise on his face. Mark put up his fist then went to swing at Bucky who was shocked by Bobby falling. "I can take you," Mark stated as he punched Bucky who fell to the ground. 

Mark sank to the ground and started to pound Bucky who tried to fight back, but it was no use. Bobby was over there and holding him down. Mark hit Bucky a few times before getting up. The man ripped off Bucky's jacket and threw it to the side. Bucky stood up as well when Bobby let him go. "Mark, are you done?" Bucky asked looking at him.

The man gave the nod. "I am. You don't look so pretty anymore. I'll see you around, and I would watch your back if I were you. Who knows what will happen next. Now get home to your bitch. If I see you around here again, then I will hurt Steve next," Mark said as he put an arm around Bobby.

Mark paled as a girl came over to them. She smiled at him. "What happened to you, Mark?" asked Becca.

He looked at her. All he has a was a black eye, but Mark betted that he could get Becca to buy any story that he gave her. "Becca, I don't know how to say this to you, but it's all Bucky's fault," Mark said.

While she turned to look at her brother, Mark smirked at him. The ball was in his court now. "What did you do?" she asked him in an angry voice. 

"I did nothing, Becca. It's all on Mark," Bucky said.

She shook her head as Mark came over to her. He put his arm around her. "Tell her Bobby what happened," Mark said to him.

Bobby smiled as he looked at Becca. "Well, Becca, all I know is what I saw. Bucky here was hitting Mark in the face so I came over to step in. He then turned to me and started to talk smack, so I had to rough him up because he wouldn't stop."

She looked at her brother as she stepped closer to him. Mark stayed right there with her. "I am so disappointed in you, Bucky. Why would you do that to him? And you wonder why I didn't want to tell you about us dating," Becca said slapping him on the face. 

He gave her a look. "They are lying Becca. Mark was the one to start it, and there were two other guys here," said Bucky.

She frowned. "I don't see those two men around now Buck, and it's two against one. I want to believe you, Buck, but I can't because you hate the fact that I am growing up," Becca said.

Mark smirked at Bucky as he spoke up. "Becca we should get home. Your sisters need you at home and remember what I said about them staying with him."

Becca gave the nod to Mark. "I remember very well, and I think that you are right. Bucky I am afraid that they can't stay with you. It wouldn't be good for them, and if you get into fights and they see it, then it would hurt them," Becca said as she walked away with the two men. 

Bucky checked his lip with his hand as he walked away. He could tell that he had a bloody lip and Bucky knew that he had a black eye or two. You could say that Bucky was very hurt as well. His sister didn't believe him at all. Once he was home, he saw Steve standing outside the house. He walked up to him and hugged him. "Are you alright, Steve?" asked Bucky looking at him. 

Steve gave the nod before speaking. "I am fine. I almost didn't make it home in time, but I got here."

You could tell that Steve was out of breath. After he got home and took his inhaler, Steve went back outside to wait for Bucky. "I am glad that you are alright. Don't worry about me," said Bucky as he pulled Steve into him for a hug. "Plus don't worry about those jerks. They won't stop us at all."

Steve smiled at Bucky. "You know I will worry about you, but at least you are alright. It could have been much worse," Steve said as they went inside.

Bucky hadn't even bothered to get his jacket, so he was cold. Steve went into the kitchen to get them some hot chocolate. Once it was heated up, he took it back into the living room. Bucky was sitting on the couch with a rag to his lip. "You are so right it could have been worse," said Bucky pulling Steve close to him. 

Steve kissed him as he sat down. "Yes," said Steve as Bucky looked at him.

"There is something that I need to tell you. It looks like Ruth and Carolyn won't be coming to live with us. Becca showed up, and Mark fed her some lies that she bought. I am not sure what we are going to do now. I don't want them around him," said Bucky.

Steve frowned before saying a word. "Well, that's just great. Maybe it's a good thing right now. We can figure out a plan to get your sisters here and find a way to get rid of Mark," Steve said.

Bucky smiled at that. It didn't bother him too much, and it seemed like a good plan. "Sounds good to me, Steve," Bucky said pulling him close.

They soon fell asleep there on the couch. After an hour or so there was a knock at the door. Bucky rubbed his eyes as he woke up. He stood up and went to open the door. "Hello," he said.

He couldn't tell who was at the door, but it seemed important because they walked right past him and into the house. Steve was now awake and sitting up with his eyes wide open. "Hello, Ruth what brings you by?" asked Steve.

She let out a sigh as Bucky came over to her. He put an arm around her. "What's going on, sis?" He asked.

Ruth started to cry. She was hurting after what her sister told her that night. "Becca told me everything, Bucky. I don't believe a word at it," Ruth stated.

Bucky hugged her. "Everything is going to be alright," said Bucky.

Steve nodded as he got up. "It will, but does Becca know you are here if not it could mean trouble," Steve said.

Ruth smiled at him through her tears. "She does. I told her where I was going as I ran out. She wasn't happy, but she said to me if I came here not to go back. I was a trader, and she didn't want me around. I have a bag outside," Ruth said to the two of them. 

Bucky took his sister over to Steve who took her to their room. He then went outside to get her bag. Bucky would talk to his sister after work tomorrow. They had some things to work out. Steve made up their bed for Ruth. "You can sleep in here for the night," said Steve. 

"Thank you, Steve," said Ruth as Bucky came into the room.

He put her bag down on the floor. "Here is your bag and please get a good night sleep. You have school in two days," said Bucky. 

Steve went into the living room while they talked to get some blankets. Bucky smiled at his sister as she hugged him. "Thank you for this, Bucky. I hate, Becca" she said as she let go and went to get into bed. 

Bucky walked back into the living room taking the blankets from Steve. He laid them on the floor then got down on the floor. “You can have the couch, and I will take the floor,” said Bucky. 

Steve gave the nod as he laid down on the couch. He just hoped he would be warm enough that night. Two days passed since Ruth came to live with them. Bucky and Steve were still sleeping out in the living room. Once morning came on Monday, Bucky woke up. He saw that Steve was laying on the floor with him. He had about ten blankets wrapped around him. “Steve time to wake up,” Bucky stated as he started to shake Steve gently.

The young man sat up sighing while he did so. Steve’s back was sore from sleeping on the floor, but he couldn’t fall asleep on the couch plus he was too cold to fall asleep. “Hello, Bucky. Did you have a nice sleep?” asked Steve rubbing his eyes.

Bucky gave the nod. “I did. It’s time to go wake up Ruth. Please could you get breakfast going,” Bucky said standing up. 

It was Steve turn to give the nod. “I can, and it’s no problem,” said Steve trying to get up.

Bucky reached down his arm to help pull Steve up. It worked seeing as Steve was now up. Steve went into the kitchen while Bucky went down to their room. Once down there he knocked on the door. “Ruth are you up?” asked Bucky.

Ruth groaned as she got up. Ruth hoped that she would have been able to sleep in for a bit, but no such luck. "I'm up. Now please leave me alone so I can get dressed," said Ruth.

Bucky did so and walked back to the kitchen. He saw Steve at the stove cooking eggs. So while Steve cooked Bucky went about sitting at the table. He put down three plates and silverware. Then he sat down three glasses. After a few moments, Ruth came into the room. She went towards the stove. "Oh, I could cook if you want Steve so that you don't have too," Ruth stated. 

Steve shook his head. “It’s fine, Ruth. I have got this. Plus it’s my job, and I don’t have much that I can do so, let me have at it,” said Steve.

Ruth shrugged her shoulders as she went to sit down. Bucky was pouring orange juice into the glasses, and he smiled at Ruth as she sat down. “Do you have everything you need for school?” asked Bucky.

He wanted to be on top of everything. This way he wouldn’t be late for his job. “I do,” Ruth said. 

Bucky gave her a look. He felt like she was lying to him because she didn't want to tell him the truth. There was a feeling in his guts that she didn't have much at all. He knew she would hate the fact that she had to ask for more stuff. It made Becca made when they asked for more than she thought they didn't need. "Tell me the truth. You need more stuff don't you," Buck stated. 

"I guess we do," she said. 

Bucky gave the nod to Ruth. He could pick her up what she needed once he got paid. “Hey it’s going to be alright,” said Bucky coming over to her. He put his arm around Ruth. “I can pick something up once I get paid. No need to worry about it. Plus who knows what happens when I talk to Becca. I may have your other sisters here with me."

Steve smiled as he put food on the plates. “I may have some paper and pencils Ruth can use if need be,” Steve said.

Bucky grinned. “See it’s going to be ok. I will go get some of it then be back,” said Bucky.

He left the room to get some of Steve’s stuff. Bucky knew Steve didn’t have a lot, but he could always buy him more if need be. He walked back into the room to see the two of them praying, so he waited until they were done hand the stuff over. “Thanks, Bucky and thank you, Steve for letting us use some of your stuff,” said Ruth.

Steve grinned at her as he dug into his food. Bucky sat down at the table and started to eat. They finished rather quickly, and Bucky was soon walking Ruth to school. This morning was different then what they were used too. Becca never walked any of them to school let alone see them off. Steve saw Ruth off while Bucky walked her to school. “I want you to behave Ruth and have fun in school,” said Bucky.

Ruth gave him a dirty look as they walked on. She didn't like school at all, but Ruth would try to have fun for her brother. “You know I don’t like school like you did, Bucky. Plus school is hard,” said Ruth.

Bucky gave her a look as they came to a stop outside the school. “So do you have trouble with homework and stuff?” Bucky asked.

He was annoyed. It wasn’t with them, but with Becca. “I do as do our sisters, and Becca never helps us with homework. She says we can do it ourselves,” Ruth told Bucky.

Bucky let out a sigh. “Well, when you get home tonight, I want you to do your homework, and if you need help, Steve will help you. If he can’t then I can. Don’t be afraid to ask for help,” said Bucky hugging Ruth as a teacher came out.

He was going to have a long and hard talk with Becca. His sister would be coming to live with him. All of them would. She walked over to them and smiled. “Hello, Mr. Barnes I take it,” she stated.

He smiled at her. “It is, Mr. Barnes, but people call me, Bucky,” Bucky told her.

The teacher gave the nod to him. “Well, I just wanted to talk to you or someone, but it seems like I haven’t been able to. Do you think we could talk sometime?” she asked.

Bucky nodded. “We can. I would love to talk to you as well. I want my sisters to be doing the best they can,” said Bucky.

“Great we can set up a time soon,” she said taking Ruth and walking inside.

So he made his way to work. Mr. Barker smiled as Bucky made his way into the store. He walked from behind the counter. “Hello, Bucky. Ready for work again” asked Mr. Schuster.

“I am,” Bucky replied.

The man gave another smile as he walked over to a closet. He opened the door and pulled out a bucket with a mop. “You will be mopping the floor and sweeping it today. Plus you will be stocking the shelves as they need it,” Mr. Schuster said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a hate crime in the end. Next chapter will go into more detail about it. Sorry, but I wanted to show what it's like for people who weren't born in America but came here.

Bucky gave the nod as he got to work. He wasn't thrilled with the work, but it was a job so he would deal with it. While he was at work, Steve was at home cleaning up the house. He wanted to make sure it was clean incase Bucky's sisters came to live with them. Soon it was time to get Ruth from school. So, Steve walked the few miles to their school to get Ruth. The two of them were talking with some friends. "Hello, Ruth are you ready to go?" Steve asked.

Ruth smiled at Steve as did Carolyn and Joan. Two of the girls they were with started to laugh. "Look at his clothes," one girl said.

"He ugly," said another. 

Carolyn wasn't going to speak up, and Joan wasn't sure what to do. She didn't know what to say. Ruth on the hand saw the look on Steve's face. She felt terrible for him. He must go through this daily with people saying things like that. "Leave him alone. He's our brother's friend," said Ruth.

The girls started to giggle some more. They looked him over again before laughing a lot more. "Well, then Ruth, Carolyn, and Joan, you can't sit with us at all. Nor have lunch with us. Who wants to hang around a sickly person," the girl said walking off with her friends.

Steve looked anywhere, but at Bucky's sisters as they walked home. He was sorry that he had cost them their friends, but at the same time, he wasn't. They didn't sound like perfect friends. Carolyn was crying into her sleeve; her only friends weren't her friends anymore. "It's going to be ok, Carolyn we don't need them at all," Ruth stated.

She let out a sigh. "I know we don't, but it still hurts. They were my first real friends," Carolyn said through her tears. 

Steve put an arm around her. "It's not the end of the world. I never had friends until your brother came along. Everyone picked on me and bullied me. I am used to it by now. It still happens," Steve said to Carolyn.

It did make her feel better, but not much. "Thanks for that, Steve," she said.

"Shall we get the three of you home or at least two of you. Ruth, you will be coming back with me," said Steve as Becca walked over to him.

She wore a frown on her face. Right at this moment, she wasn't happy with her brother. "Bucky called me from work to tell me that they would be going home with you. He said we had to talk. So I guess they will stay with you for the night," Becca stated as she handed two bags over.

Steve didn't grin. Sure he was happy, but he could see the pain in Becca's face. He wasn't sure if she was pleased with this or not. On some level, she had to care for her sisters. "Becca, I am genuinely sorry, but Bucky is doing what he thinks is best," spoke Steve.

Becca gave the nod as she walked away. There wasn't much more to say. Ruth walked ahead of them, without saying a word. Joan walked next to her as Carolyn cling to Steve as they walked home. She was worried about what would happen now. "It's going to be fine," Joan said to Carolyn. "You will see. It's for the best."

When they got to the house, Steve took out his key then unlocked the door. He held the door open for them, and the three girls walked in. None of them said a word as they took a seat on the couch. Ruth gave her sisters a look, so the two of them pulled out their homework to work on. "Would any of you like some tea?" asked Steve.

Ruth shook her head. She looked up to Steve and smiled at him. "Thanks, but no thanks. Becca doesn't like us to eat or drink anything before homework is done. It's one of her rules," Ruth stated as she looked back down at her homework to get it done.

Steve nodded. "Ok well, if you need anything then you can come to get me. I will be down the hall but help yourselves to anything that you need. It's been a long day, so I am going to get some rest," said Steve as he walked down the hall. 

They all smiled as they continued to work on their homework. A few hours later, Bucky came home. He opened the door and hung his coat up before heading into the kitchen. "Hello, Ruth, Carolyn, and Joan. How are things going?" asked Bucky looking around the room.

He didn't see Steve, but he figured the man was laying down. Ruth smiled at her as she looked over her shoulder. "Things are going great, Bucky. Homework is done. I am fixing dinner right now. Steve is sleeping. He said it had been a long day," Ruth said.

Bucky gave the nod as he hugged each sister. "Thanks, Ruth," he said as he came over to her. 

She turned around to hug him. "You are welcome. After we eat, you may want to go get their things," said Ruth.

Bucky smiled. "I will. I am going to wake Steve and see how he is doing. Thanks for cooking, Ruth. Steve normally has it done by the time I get home, but he really can't cook and neither can I," Bucky said walking out of the room.

All three girls laughed as they brother walked down the hall. He stepped into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Once Bucky was done there he walked into their bedroom. He saw Steve was curled up on the bed. Bucky walked over to him and pulled the covers back. "Hello, Steve it's time to wake up. You need to eat," Bucky said shaking him awake.

Steve sat up and put a smile on his face. "Hi, Buck," Steve spoke to Bucky.

He kissed him then slowly got up before putting a robe on. They walked from the room and down the hall and into the kitchen. Ruth smiled at them as she put the food down on the table. "Come and get it," said Ruth.

Bucky walked over to the table with Steve. He sat down then pulled Steve on to his lap. The two of them began to eat. A few moments in there was a knock at the door. Steve got up and let Bucky get it. Ruth looked at her sisters then Steve. "We normally don't have guess over so I don't know who it could be," Steve stated as Bucky came back into the room with Becca.

She didn't have a smile on her face, and a man was with her. Steve gave Mark a dirty look as he looked up. Mark wasn't smiling at him nor did he look happy. "Carolyn and Joan, I need the two of you to come by the house and get your things. Ruth, you can stay here while they go," Becca told her. 

Becca then marched from the room. Bucky waited a moment so that his sisters could finish eating, but Mark spoke up from the other room. "Let's get a move on it, girls. Your sister and I have a date tonight. I sure would hate to miss it."

Bucky clutched his fist together and grinded his teeth. So his sisters stood up then walked from the room without saying a word. Bucky smiled at them as he left the room as well. Steve finished up his food then walked over to the sink where Ruth was at now. She smiled at him. "Here let me wash while you dry," Steve said. 

Ruth grinned as she took over the drying. Even at 16, she was taller than Steve. So it made sense that she would dry and put away. "Thank you, Steve. I can't believe that I don't have to live with Rose anymore," said Ruth. 

Steve gave the nod with a smile. "It is nice that you don't have too either. I am happy that Carolyn, Joan, and you will be living here. Things are going to be tough, but we will be alright," stated Steve.

Ruth gave the nod as she dried a dish then put it up. While they were finishing up, they didn't say a word to each other. Bucky nor Becca said much as they made their way to her house. Mark held Becca close as Carolyn and Joan walked ahead. Carolyn didn't run into the house as Joan did once they got there. She did, however, walk fast into the house. Carolyn was thrilled with getting away for a while. "So, Bucky," said Becca turning to look at him as Mark put his arm around her. He kissed her. "If this doesn't work out then they can come back. I know this is going to be a lot on you."

Mark smirked. "I am sure, Bucky can handle it right," said Mark in a cocky voice. 

Bucky grinned while keeping things in check so that he wouldn't hit Mark. He was going to be the bigger man. Things were going to be tough, and it was a lot, but to have his sisters with him meant the world to him. Plus Becca wasn't fit to look out for them at the moment. A moment or two later, Carolyn and Joan came back down. "I can handle it. Are you two ready to go?" asked Bucky messing up both of their hair. 

"I am," said Carolyn in a quiet voice.

She held up her two bags as did Joan. "Plus we have everything," said Joan.

As the three of them started on their way, they waved to Becca who smiled. Mark was still smirking. Now he had Becca all to himself. Bucky pulled out a dollar bill. He smiled at Carolyn and Joan. "Want some ice cream?" Bucky asked them. 

Carolyn just grinned as Bucky, as she walked to the ice cream place. Joan smiled at her brother. "I would love some," she said.

Once they went inside, Bucky looked at the handwritten menu. Carolyn and Joan glanced at it as well. Neither of them was sure what to get. Plus they didn't want to take up all of his money. "A small cup please," said Carolyn.

She was going to share with her sister. The man handed Carolyn one as Bucky spoke up. "I will also have a small cup," Bucky said. 

"Joan do you want one?" asked Bucky.

She shook her head. "No thanks, Carolyn and I can share," Joan said with a smile on her face. 

The man grinned at them too. "Here you go. It will be one dollar," he said.

Bucky handed a dollar over to the man than the three of them left the shop. Carolyn and Joan took turns eating a bite of ice cream. "Are you going to eat that?" asked Carolyn giving him a look.

It was weird that he wasn't going too. "No, I am not, Carolyn. I am taking it home to Ruth and Steve. They can share it. I will be fine," said Buck looking back at two men who were staring at his sisters.

 

He gave them both dirty looks, and the two men walked on. They had stopped for a moment. Carolyn looked at her brother as Joan took hold of her brother's arm. She wasn't use to men like that because her father always made sure that she and her sisters were home before dark. So if she did have to go out, Bucky or someone was with her. "Were those men checking us out?" Carolyn asked in a quiet voice so that they wouldn't hear if they were still around. 

Her brother nodded his head. "They were. Men like that like to pick women up off the street and have sex with them. We should get the two of you home. They only want one thing and they ain't going to get it tonight or at least not from either of you," said Bucky as he walked on.

Carolyn and Joan stayed close to him as they walked back to his house. Joan, her, and Bucky made it home in one piece. Steve and Ruth were in the living room playing cards when Carolyn walked in with Joan. Bucky shut the door behind him and locked it. "Here you go, Ruth," Carolyn said handing Ruth her bags which took it and Joan did the same.

Ruth then looked around the room. She wondered where to put it. Bucky came over taking it from Ruth. He put them in a corner. "We will figure this out in the morning before or after you go to school. It's getting late, and the three of you should be in bed," said Bucky. "Also, I will walk you to school then go to work. Steve will pick you up from school. Tomorrow night we can talk about the rules."

All three the girls gave the nod to Bucky. They weren't going to argue with their brother on that fact. It was for safety reasons, and they all knew he would want to look out for them. Ruth smiled as she laid down her cards. "You got me again," Steve said standing up as he did so. 

He went down the hall to get blankets. When he came back, Bucky was talking to his sisters. "You three can sleep in our bed tonight just like you did last night Ruth."

Ruth grinned. "Thanks, Bucky," she said hugging him.

Bucky returned the hug before taking them to his and Steve's room. “You’re welcome, Ruth. You three should fit on the bed fine. If you need anything at all, we will be in the living room. Don’t hesitate to come to get us if you do need us. Steve can’t always sleep at a time, so sometimes we are up until he can get back to sleep,” Bucky said as Ruth got into bed. 

Carolyn and Joan followed suit. They would wear their clothes until they got used to sleeping here. Bucky gave them a look, and Joan spoke up. “Don’t worry, Bucky we will be fine, and if we do need you, then we will call you. Now go get some sleep.”

He left the room once Bucky was sure that they wouldn’t need him. When Bucky got back to the living room, he noticed that Steve had put blankets back on the floor. Bucky smiled at him as he walked over to Steve. He placed his arms around him. “You ready for bed?” asked Bucky leaning around him to kiss him. 

 

Steve smiled and nodded at him. Bucky helped him finish putting the blankets down then they laid on the floor. He knew that Steve wasn’t going to sleep on the couch no matter how much his back would hurt in the morning. “I am, Bucky,” Steve said as he got down on the floor. 

Bucky got on the floor as well. He pulled Steve close to him before nodding off to sleep. Steve laid there for a few moments before going to sleep. When morning came, Bucky woke up. He noticed that Steve was up, so he sat up before getting up. Bucky made his way down to the hall and the bathroom, but the door was shut. He knocked on it. “Hello, Steve are you in there?” Bucky asked.

Ruth opened the door a bit before sticking her head out. “No Steve isn’t, but I am. The bathroom will be free in a few minutes,” Ruth said.

Bucky nodded as he went back down the hall. He didn’t miss this at all, but it was ok. By now he was used to sharing a bathroom. So this wouldn’t be so bad. He walked into the kitchen and found Steve at the stove. Bucky walked over and leaned around to kiss him. “We will have to wait on the bathroom. It’s in use right now. I hope they hurry up so that I can get them to school on time,” Bucky stated as Steve turned around. 

Steve returned the kiss. “I am sure that they will be,” said Steve with a smile on his face as Joan and Carolyn came into the room.

They both sat down at the table. Ruth came in next. She had her face painted up and smiled at her brother. “Ruth go take that off now. You don’t need to go to school looking like that,” said Bucky.

Ruth pouted as she looked at her brother. “But, Becca lets me dress like this and wear my face painted,” she said storming from the room.

Bucky sighed. He wasn’t going to let his sister where a low cut top and a short skirt to school even if it was knee length. Also, he didn’t like how her face was painted up. “Is it true?” Bucky asked turning to look at his sisters. Joan was the one to speak up. “It is true, but Becca doesn’t care at all, so it’s not like it matters. Ruth is growing up Bucky.”

He nodded as he walked from the room. Bucky was going to have to talk to his sister. It was plain to see that he wanted to keep her his little sister forever. Maybe they could work out something that would give them both what they wanted. “Ruth,” Bucky said knocking on the bathroom door. 

She stuck her head out. “What do you want?” she asked in a rude voice.

Bucky counted to ten before speaking up. “Ruth, I am sorry for how I acted, but you don’t have to be rude towards me. If I let you wear the face paint can you please dress better,” said Bucky.

Ruth sighed. She was going to have to cave if this was going to work out. “I guess and thanks, Buck,” she said hugging him.

He hugged her back then they walked into the kitchen and sat down to eat. Bucky smiled at Steve as he took a bite of his food. His sisters ate it without saying a word even if they didn’t like it. A few moments later they went off to school. Bucky smiled as he walked them to school. Ruth spoke up. “Buck there is something you should know about yesterday. When Steve came to pick us up, some of the kids were mean to him. They don’t want to be our friends anymore or their friends seeing as they weren’t mine.”

Bucky groaned. “Ruth, Carolyn, and Joan, there is a lot of hate in this world. I wish there weren’t, but it is what it is. People are going to hate on Steve because he isn’t perfect and if you guys hang around him, then you will get it as well. I don’t know what to tell you,” Bucky stated.

Carolyn took his hand. “It’s fine, Bucky. I like Steve, and he is nice. It will be easy to deal with whatever comes my way. They are jerks anyways,” said Carolyn as they walked up to the school. 

The teacher smiled at them. “Head on it. The class is starting soon. It’s good to see you Bucky. Do you think I could stop by tonight to talk to you about putting a plan in place to help your sisters out?” She asked with a smile on her face.

Bucky nodded at her. “That would be fine. I should be home sometime after 5 or 5:30. We can talk then. I do want to help them, madam,” said Bucky.

She smiled at him then patted his arm. “I hate what is going on, but I think you will do a fine job with them,” she said heading in. 

Bucky walked to work, but once he got there, he saw a sign on the door. It said that the store was closed. He looked closer at the building and saw a brick had gone through the window. "Hello, Bucky," said Mr. Schuster. 

The man tipped his hat at the younger man. "What happened here?" asked Bucky putting his hands in his coat pocket. 

Mr. Schuster let out a sigh. He had a frown on his face. "Someone threw a brick through the window. I guess they didn't like the fact that my wife and I are German," said the man.

Bucky gave him a look. He knew the man had a thick voice, but Bucky couldn't tell that the man was German and if he could then it didn't bother him. "That's sad. It's isn't right that people do that," Bucky said.

A moment later, Mr. Schuster was pulling him back. A blast had gone off, and Mr. Schuster wanted to make sure that Bucky didn't get hurt. "Are you alright?" asked Mr. Schuster looking over to Bucky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- There is some German in here. It is explained in the text what it means. Also, there is mention of underage drinking at least the talk about having a drink.

Bucky looked around him. He saw shards of glass everywhere, and bricks had fallen from the building. "I am fine," Bucky replied looking at Mr. Schuster. "How about you? Are you ok?"

He wasn't worried about himself at the moment, but Mr. Schuster who had a terrified and anxious look on his face. "I will be fine in the end. At least no one got hurt in the blast. Also, Sofia wasn't in the building at the time which is a good thing. She was taking Mrs. Moore her laundry," Mr. Schuster said. He noticed Bucky giving him a look. "Sofia is my wife. It's her first name."

Bucky nodded. "Well, what do you say we get this cleaned up," Bucky stayed. 

Mr. Schuster gave him a look. He was surprised that Bucky wanted to stick around and help. Most people would have taken off when they found out that the Schusters were German. "You want to stay and help?" asked Mr. Schuster.

The younger man gave him a look. He had come to work today and that what he was going to do. "Yes, I want to stay and help, Mr. Schuster. Why wouldn't I? It doesn't bother me that you are German," Bucky said as he walked over to the building.

Mr. Schuster followed him. A man came over to help them. He looked to be on the young side maybe a year or two younger than Bucky. Bucky would have to ask Steve about the man when he got home. Also, the man had green eyes. I have a broom and dustpan here," said a man.

Bucky took it. It was a small one, but better than nothing at all. Mark came around the corner and smirked as he saw Bucky sweeping up the glass. "What happened old man Schuster. Did some blow up your shop? I can see why they did it. There is no room for Germans here," Mark stated as he walked past. 

He flipped Bucky off before going heading to work. "I will find out if it was you, Mark," Bucky said as he continued to clean up.

"Good luck with that," Mark called back. "You'll never prove that it was me. I have everyone in my corner. You should know that. Just ask Becca your sister."

Bucky sighed as Mr. Schuster came over to him. He put an arm around Bucky. "Don't worry about it, Bucky if it was him then Mark will get what is coming to him," said Mr. Schuster. "Everyone knows Mark likes to stir up trouble and that he is a big racist. Please for me leave it alone. It won't do any good to go after him."

The other man who had lent the broom and dustpan came over as well. He had a smile on his face. "We will rise above people like him. It's what my father always says. Men like Mark have no place in this world. They are only there to stir up trouble and cause hate in this world. I am Alexander Fischer," he said. 

Mr. Schuster shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Alexander. I'm Mr. Schuster. Otto is my first name, and this here is Bucky Barnes. He is a good hard worker," Otto said. "Also your father sounds like a wise man. 

"I bet. Bucky sure does look like a hard worker," replied Alexander. "Also it is nice to meet a fellow German. My family moved here a few years ago. We are still trying to get settled in which hasn't been easy. My father is a wise man for sure, or it seems that way." 

Bucky listened to them talk a few more minutes while he got more of the glass cleaned up. A lady brought a big trash can over, and Bucky dumped the glass into it. "Thank you, madam," said Bucky with a smile on his face.

"You are very welcome," she also replied with a smile on her face. 

Alexander smirked as the young lady walked away. He patted Bucky on the arm. "du solltest ihrem Jungen Bucky nachgehen," he said.

Bucky gave him a look before turning to Otto. "What did he just say?" Bucky asked.  
Otto laughed out loud. "Alexander said you should go after her, Bucky boy," Otto replied.

The other man let out a laugh as he saw the look on Bucky's face. "Sorry to disappoint you, Alexander, but I am already spoken for," Bucky said as he got back to work.

"What a shame. The lady could have been a nice catch for you or however you America say it," Alexander stated.

He didn't say much more after that. Alexander kept giving him a look every and now then. He wondered who the lucky lady was. Around 5 o'clock they got the place pretty well cleaned up. "Thank you both for your help," said Otto as a man came over to them.

"Zeit zu essen zu kommen. Deine Ma hat Essen zubereitet. Wasche dich auch ab, Junge. Du bist schmutzig," sagte der Mann.

"I have to go now. And this is what my pa said: Time to eat. Your ma has food done. Also, wash up boy. You are dirty," Alexander said as he walked away with his pa. "See you around Bucky. Also, you have one lucky lady."

Bucky laughed as he gave the broom and dustpan to Otto. Mr. Schuster smiled at him. "Once again think you for your help. Now get home to Steve and your sisters," Otto told him. "I can take care of the rest and Sofia should be home soon to help me."

He smiled at Otto. "I will, and you are welcome. Do they always speak German?" Bucky asked. 

Otto shook his head. "Alexander does not, but his father does. The old man only really knows German. Alexander has tried to teach him English, and so far it hasn't worked. I learned English real quick when I opened the shop a long time ago," said Otto.

Bucky gave the nod as he walked away. "I understand," Bucky said as he walked away from him and towards home. 

"Heading home, Bucky," called out Sofia as she came up to her husband.  
He gave her a nod before calling out. "Yes, madam."

When he got home, he noticed that his sisters' teacher was at the house. She smiled at him and shifted her bag to her other hand. "It's good to see you again Bucky, and I hope to get a lot done in this visit," the teacher said.

Bucky nodded. "It is good to see you again as well. Shall we go in? The sooner we get this over and a plan in place the better it will be to help my sisters out," Bucky stated.

"I agree with you, Mr. Barnes. They can all do good work when they apply themselves. Something has been up these last few weeks," she said.

She leads the way towards the door and Bucky opened it up for her. The lady went inside where she found the three girls at the kitchen table doing homework. Steve, on the other hand, was sitting at the table folding laundry. "I'm home," said Bucky walking into the kitchen.

Ruth smiles at him then returned to her homework. She didn't even glance at her teacher. Steve stood up then grabbed the basket and went to put it away. Bucky let Miss Birns sit at the table. "Shall we go over their work?" asked Miss Birns as she pulled out some papers.

Carolyn looked up from her work. She needed a break since she was working on math. "We shall go over their work. What is it that they need to work on?" Bucky asked.

Miss Birns smiled at Bucky. "I want you to take a look at Carolyn work here," she said handing a paper over to him.

Bucky took it and looked it over. He noticed that there was hardly any writing on it, but there were a few pictures on it. "What is this?" Asked Bucky looking at his sister.

She shrugged her shoulders. Joan was the smart one out of the three of them. "It's artwork, Bucky," Carolyn said as Steve came back into the room. 

"So why haven't you done math instead of drawing on your paper?" he asked.

She hung her head. "Math is hard, and I don't understand it at all," Carolyn told Bucky.

Bucky gave the nod. "So what do I need to do to help them?" Asked Bucky was looking back at their teacher.

She smiled at him. "Work with them nightly and make sure their homework is done. You could also check to see if it's right. If not help them do better on it," she said standing up. "I expect their grades to be up within two weeks."

"So what has been going on?" asked Bucky looking to his sisters.

Miss Birns did the same. She was kind of curious as to why they weren't doing their work well. Ruth was the one to speak up. "It's Becca you see. She makes us work so hard that we don't want to work at all. Plus she makes up all these rules, and it's just hard to follow them."

Miss Birns stood up then left the room. There wasn't much more to say to Bucky since he was going to help them out. Plus she wasn't sure that Ruth was telling the complete truth about Becca. Miss Birns liked Becca a lot and thought she was a lovely girl who wouldn't do any of that. "Thank you very much. I will help them out and get their grades up. I know that they want to do the best that they can," Bucky said showing her to the door.

She smiled at him as the door was open for her. Miss Burns saw herself out the door. Bucky shut the door behind him then went back into the kitchen. "Bucky, I promise we are trying out best, but school is too hard," said Ruth.

Bucky let out a sigh. He sank into a chair rubbing his forehead as he did so. "I know you three are trying, but you have to try harder," stated Bucky.

Steve was now over at the stove fixing dinner. He looked over to Bucky. "How was your day, Bucky?" Steve asked.

He noticed the dirty on Bucky's clothes because the man hadn't washed up yet. "Well, it wasn't a great day at all. Someone blew up Mr. Schuster shop. Luckily no one was hurt. So we spent the day cleaning it up. Also, I meant a guy named Alexander. He moved here from Germany a few years ago. I was wondering if you knew him, Steve?" Bucky asked.

Steve shook his head. "I don't know an Alexander, but I do remember an Alex. He went to school with me. The man barely spoke English at first until Alex learned it. Now that I recall he was Alex when his father wasn't around, but was asked to be called Alexander when his father was around," Steve said. He smiled at Bucky. "It could be the same person as you saw today."

Bucky gave the nod. Carolyn spoke up. "So what happens now? Are you out of a job or what? Also, I am sorry about what happened at work. It sucks that something like that happened."

He put his head in his hands. "I don't know, Carolyn. Only time will tell. Thanks. Steve that would make sense. I may talk to him tomorrow and see what he may know. I highly doubt he knows a thing, but he did stay to clean up," Bucky stated as Steve turned off the stove.

Bucky stood up then walked over to the stove. He took the pot from Steve and brought it over to the table. Steve sat in the chair that Bucky got up from. Once the food was dished up, Bucky stood against the wall to eat. "Sounds like a plan. We can also get anything the girls need if you want," spoke up Steve.

The girls smiled at that, and it was something that Bucky could live with. He took a bite of food and ate it then a sour look came onto his face. The food was burnt and tasted nasty. Bucky could tell that his sisters were having a hard time eating it as well. Steve was the only one who seemed to like it. "Sounds like a plan to me, Steve," Buck said as he took his plate over to the sink. 

When he was sure, Steve wasn't looking he threw the food in the wastebasket. He felt terrible since Bucky knew he shouldn't waste food, but he couldn't eat any more right at this moment. Carolyn looked over to her brother. "I am finished," she said getting up.

The other two followed her lead. Bucky took the plates then put them in the sink after he put their food in the trash. She smiled at her brother as she walked in the other room. Once again her sisters followed her. Bucky looked over to Steve who was still eating. "I am going to wash up. Have Ruth help you with the dishes. Carolyn and Joan if your homework is done then you may read or whatever it is you normally do before bed," said Bucky walking from the room.

From the other room, Carolyn called out. "I am done with homework and going to draw right now."

Joan pulled out a book called 'The Hobbit' by J. R. R. Tolkien. She opened the book and started to read from where she left off last. Carolyn pulled out some paper and began to draw Asher brother went into the bathroom. Ruth smiled at Steve as she came over to help him. "Thanks for cooking dinner," Ruth said being polite.

Steve gave her the smiled before getting a dish towel so that he could dry the dishes as after she washed them. "You are welcome," he replied. 

He had a feeling that he was the only one who had liked dinner, but he wasn't going to say a word at all. Ruth would take a dish and wash it before handing it to Steve to dry. They were then sat on the counter for Bucky to put away. A few moments later the man came back into the room. He started to put the dishes away. "Ruth I was wondering what you all do for fun, and you should start up baseball again. I know how much you like it," Bucky said.

Ruth gave a smile as she shut the water off. "Well, we don't get to do much, so I don't know. Carolyn draws a lot, and Joan reads when she isn't a loud mouth. I use to play baseball. Maybe I will start it up again," Ruth stated.

Steve nodded at that. Buck why not take her to a local game. Maybe she will find her passion for it again," Steve said.

Bucky smiled at that. He then walked over and hugged Steve. "Sounds good to me," Buck said as he leads Steve from the room. 

They walked into the living room, and Joan looked from her book. "I am bored," said Joan.

Carolyn gave the nod to that. "So am I," she replied.

Bucky shook his head. "We can go for a walk, but I have no money for anything else," Buck said.

Joan jumped up after putting her book away. She had a big smile on her face. "Let's go," she said.

Carolyn was the next to jump up. Ruth never got the chance to sit down. Bucky walked over to the door and grabbed Steve's coat. Steve gave him a dirty look as he walked over to him. Bucky grinned. "It's your coat or medicine when you get back. It could be cold out there," said Buck.

Steve nodded as he put this coat on. Bucky then looked at each of his sisters. They put their coats on as well. He then grabbed his jacket and put it on. When they were all ready to go Bucky opened the door. The five of them walked down the street. "Can we go check on the Schusters?" Steve asked. 

Bucky smiled at him. "We can, Steve. It isn't too late, and they should still be up," Bucky replied.

He wondered how they were doing since the last time he saw them which was earlier that day. They made their way over to the shop. Ruth was shocked to see how bad it looked. She wondered why someone would do this. Hate crime wasn't ok. "Hello, Mr. Schuster and Mrs. Schuster. It's good to see you both," Ruth stated giving them the nod. 

They returned the nod. "It's nice to see you all as well. How are things?" Sofia Asked.

Ruth smiled at them. "Things are better since we came to live with our brother," said Ruth.

Carolyn and Joan gave the nod since they agreed with it. "How is Becca copping with this?" Asked Sofia.

Bucky let out a sigh. "I guess she is taking it well," said Buck.  
\  
Sofia was shocked. Becca seemed like a nice girl and Sofia thought it would be harder on her, but she guessed not. "We haven't seen her around lately. I thought she would be sad that they left," Sofia said to Bucky.

Ruth was the one to speak up. "She might be sad a bit, but I think she is happy without us there. She gets to live out her life while not having to take care of us."

Sofia gave the nod then spoke to Ruth. "I see, Ruth. Maybe she needs time before she gets sad. I think Becca will come around when she sees what she is missing."

Ruth gave a smile. Carolyn smiled as well. "Maybe Becca does, but I am not worried about it right now. So how are you?" Carolyn asked.

Sofia and Otto smiled back at them then hugged the girls each. It was good to see them again. They were thrilled to see that the girls were fine. "I am good, and we will raise about this hate crime. We are staying with some neighbors right now. How about I go get you guys and gals some cookies," Sofia said as she took off without waiting for an answer.

Otto smiled at Bucky and Steve. He then spoke to Bucky. "I am sorry, but right now you won't be able to work unless you can help us rebuild. At this moment we have to clean everything up and who knows how long that will take. Also, the building may not be able to be fixed back up. So we are looking into a new place to set up the store. I am so sorry that I can't do more for you," said Otto.

Bucky hung his head as he held on to Steve. He had a feeling this was going to happen, and Steve put an arm around Bucky. "I understand. I can always look for work else were Otto. I am not much of a builder, but I could try if you get the go-ahead to rebuild," Bucky stated.

Otto gave the nod before he smiled. "Thank you Bucky, and I hope you find something," said Otto as his wife came back.

She handed out cookies for them all. Also, she gave Bucky some bread, a bottle of wine, and two beer bottles. "I hope you enjoy this," said Sofia. 

Bucky took the stuff then smiled at Steve. "Thank you, Mrs. Schuster. We will enjoy this," said Bucky as his sister looked at him.

"Do we get any of that?" asked Joan.

Bucky and Steve both gave her a look. "You are too young right now, but when you are older you can have some," said Bucky with a smile on his face. 

She let out a groan before Otto spoke up. "Why don't you all get home? It's getting dark out, and we would like to get some rest."

Bucky gave the nod as did Steve. The five of them walked off. Ruth looked at her brother as they made it back to the house. "Ok I get that Carolyn and Joan are too young to have any, but why can't I?" asked Ruth.

Steve shook his head as he let out a laugh. "She does have a point, Buck. Ruth is sixteen after all," said Steve.

He gave Steve a look. Who's side was Steve on? Ruth was older enough in a way, but he felt she should wait for a bit before drinking. "How about this, Steve and Ruth. If you get all A's on your report card then you can have a beer or two," said Bucky opening the door.


	8. New Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some underage drinking in this. If you don't like that, then you can skip this chapter. Also, there is some sex in here.

After they got home and the girls went to bed, Bucky got out to glasses as Steve cut up some bread. While Steve was sitting the bread on the table, Bucky was opening the bottle of wine. He figured that they could have a glass or two. Steve gave Bucky a look as he came over with the two glasses of wine which had been poured a moment ago. "Here you go," said Bucky handing him a glass.

Steve took it and took a sip from it. It tasted nasty, so he put it down. Bucky smiled at him. "Thanks, Buck, but I think I will have a beer now. The wine doesn't taste good to me," said Steve.

The man went to get a beer and brought both of them out into the living room. He saw Bucky sitting on the couch and drinking his glass of wine. Bucky grinned as Steve sat down next to him. Once the glass was finished, Bucky took Steve's and drank it. "It's fine, Steve," said Bucky taking the beer and opening it for Steve who was having trouble. "Not everyone likes wine."

Steve gave the nod as he took his beer back. He drank the beer then drank the other one. Bucky had two more glasses of wine. "Thanks, Bucky. I guess wine is never gonna taste good to me," said Steve putting his beer bottle down.

Bucky grinned as he kissed Steve on the lips. Steve returned the kiss with a smile on his face. A few moments later, Bucky was taking Steve's clothes off. Bucky then helped Steve lay down on the couch. "It isn't, but that is ok," said Bucky as he began to kiss Steve all over his body. 

They had sex before Steve, and he went to sleep. Ruth got up in the middle of the night and went down the hall. She saw the bottle of wine on the table. It was so tempting to take a drink, so Ruth did. No one was going to know that she did until she heard a noise behind her. "What are you doing?" came Carolyn's voice.

Ruth turned around to look at her. "I am taking a drink of wine," she said tipping the bottle into her mouth. "Would you like a drink?" she asked.

Carolyn shook her head. "No thank you, Ruth. You know you are gonna get in trouble if you get caught," Carolyn said.

The young girl shook her head. Like she would get caught. "Carolyn there is no way I will get caught," said Ruth as she swung the bottle around.

"Fine, whatever. I am going back to bed before you get into trouble," said Carolyn walking from the room. 

She went back to bed as Ruth drink some more wine. You could say that Ruth wasn't worried about getting into trouble. It wasn't like she was going to drink the whole bottle anyway. The difference was she drank it all. When morning came, she was passed out on the floor. "Ruth wakes up," Bucky said.

Ruth sat up. She looked at her brother. "Where am I at?" she asked him.

He gave her a funny look before picking the bottle up. "Did you drink this all?" he asked her without giving her an answer. 

Ruth gave the nod. "I am sorry, Bucky. I didn't mean to drink it all, but it just happened. Please forgive me," said Ruth sitting up.

Bucky shook his head as he woke Steve up. He didn't speak to her for the rest of the day. After school, they went shopping. Ruth gave her brother a look as they were looking at notebooks. "You still can't be mad," she said as Alexander came in.

He frowned before walking over to the man. "Hi I wanted to ask you a few questions," said Bucky.

Alexander smiled at him as he looked over to Ruth. "Wow she is pretty," said Alexander.

Bucky gave him a look. "Yes she is, but she's my sister, and she's too young for you," said Bucky. "So how about you tell me what you know about what happened yesterday."

The man groaned. "There isn't much to tell at all, Bucky. I didn't see a thing nor did my pa. So why you worried so much about it? You and I both know nothing is going to be done about it," said Alexander.

Bucky gave the nod. "You are right, I just want to help them out," said Bucky.

The man smiled at him. "We all do, and I will leave your sister alone. Let's focus on helping them out," he said walking away.

Ruth walked over to him. "I promise never to drink again, Bucky," she said putting an arm around him.

He grinned at her. "Well, I am sure you will break that promise, but I forgive you for now," he said.

They paid for their things then left. "Thank you," said Carolyn to her brother. 

"You are very welcome," replied Bucky.

Over the next two months, Bucky spent each day looking for work. The shop was too burnt up to be fixed up. The Schuster opened the shop up down the road from the old one, but they didn't need Bucky since Sofia had decided to work in the shop as well. "So how is the job search going?" asked Steve looking over at Bucky during breakfast. 

Bucky let out a sigh. "It's not going so great, Steve and if it wasn't for you selling your artwork, then I don't know how we would make it. It tough and rough right now," said Bucky getting up. 

He put his plate in the sink. Ruth stood up as well seeing as she was done. After putting her plate in the sink, Ruth hugged her brother. "I could get a job and quit school," Ruth told her brother.

Bucky gave her a stern look. "I don't think so, Ruth. You need to go to school. Also, it is important for you to get an education," Bucky said to Ruth.

She let out a pout. "But, I want to help out, Bucky. Steve's doing his part by selling artwork, but we all know that's not going to be enough once the baby gets here. We are barely getting by now, Buck. Please let me help," Ruth stated.

The man shook his head. "I am sorry, Ruth, but it's going to be ok. Now get on to school with your sisters," Buck told her.

Ruth let out a sigh as she went to gather up her books. It wasn't fair at all. She hated the fact that he was treating her like a child. Once her stuff gathered up, she went out the door slamming it as she did so. Her sisters followed her. Steve looked over to Bucky as he got up. "You know Ruth is right. It's been hard these last two months. Maybe she could get an after-school job," said Steve.

Bucky shook his head. "I know she is right and that she wants to help, but I want better for them. You never finished school, and I barely got by in school once I took up a job. I still made it, but it was hard. Ruth needs to focus on school," Bucky said as he helped Steve wash up the dishes.

Steve gave the nod. "I understand, Buck. You are right. Ruth needs to stay in school," Steve said kissing Bucky as he dried the last dish.

Bucky returned the kiss. He then placed a hand on Steve's stomach. There was a smile on his face. "Well, I am going out to look for work. Why don't the two of you get some rest before trying to sell more artwork? You have been working so hard lately," Buck said as he removed his hand.

Steve gave the nod as he went to lay down. Once Bucky was out of the house and down the street looking for work, Ruth went back into the house. She had gotten rid of her sisters by saying she left a book at home. Once inside she saw Steve on the couch. "You forget something, Ruth?" asked Steve.

He had one hand on his stomach and the other behind his head. Ruth gave the nod. "I did, Steve. Get some rest. I will be leaving again in a moment," Ruth stated as she went to the bedroom.

A moment or two later she came out of the bedroom. She saw that Steve was asleep, so she left then made her way to the big house at the end of town. Once she got there, Ruth knocked on the door. A young woman answered the door. "Hello," she said to Ruth who smiled at her. 

"Hi, I am Ruth Barnes, and I was wondering if the job was still open?" She asked the lady.

The young woman gave her a look. She didn't look like she knew how to care for an older person who needed lots of help. "It is, but can you do the job young lady. It requires lots of care. She is an older person who needs lots of help plus she had a bunch of meds she takes daily," the lady said.

Ruth gave the nod. How hard could it be? She helped with Steve every day. This couldn't be that much harder. "Well, I help take care of someone already so this shouldn't be too much harder," Ruth replied.

The lady gave the nod as she let Ruth in. She then got them both a glass of wine. "Here drink this," The lady said.

Ruth took it and took a sip of it. The wine tasted so good, but it left a bitter taste in her mouth, so she put it down. "Thank you. So do I have the job?" Ruth asked her.

The lady gave her a look. "What about school?" she asked back.

The younger girl let out a sigh. "I am finished with school," she lied.

The other woman wasn't sure that she believed her, but she would buy into it for now. So the lady stood up and went to get a few things. A few moments later she returned with some things. "Here is her meds. She takes them daily," said the lady.

She then went on to explain about the older woman's everyday care. Ruth listened for at least a half hour. She was starting to get worried. The school was getting, and she was missing it. "Thank you for this job," said Ruth.

The lady gave the nod. "You are welcome. It pays 1.50 an hour," said the lady with a smile on her face. "Also it's last from 8 am. to 5 pm.," she replied. 

Ruth smiled as she stood up. "I look forward to taking care of her," said Ruth as she was shown to the door.

The lady gave a smile. "I am sure that you do. Now you will be here three days a week. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday," the lady said as Ruth gave the nod. 

It didn't bother Ruth at all. She would be making 40.50 a week which wasn't bad at all. It wasn't that great, but at least it would help out. Now all she had to do was keep it from her brother. She couldn't tell him about the job at all. Ruth walked to school happy that she got the job. Once in school, she slipped into her desk. The teacher didn't notice a thing, but her sister did. "Where were you?" hissed Carolyn to her.

Ruth smirked. "I got a job, and I need you to help me out, Carolyn. Three days a week I won't be coming to school," Ruth replied.

Carolyn groaned as she turned back to pay attention to the teacher. She had a feeling that her sister would be found out soon enough. While the girls where in school, Bucky went down to the shop. The owner of it smiled as Bucky came in. "Hello, Mr. Barnes. It's nice to see you here. I have worked if you are looking for it," said the man with a smile on his face.

Bucky gave the nod. "I am, and I guess everyone knows it," said Bucky.

The man gave the nod back to Bucky. He walked around the counter and smiled at Bucky. "Everyone does. You work so hard to take care of your family and Steve," said the man. "The least I can do is give you a job."

Bucky smiled at the man. "Thank you so much. I will work hard and do what is asked of me," Bucky replied.

The man grinned as he went back behind the counter. He gave a small smile to Bucky before he went back to work. Bucky smiled as he walked out the door. Since he was on such a high, he went to meet his sisters after school. Most of the time he did anyway, but today he wanted to spend time with them. "Hi," said Bucky coming up to them.

Ruth and Carolyn gave him a look. The older one wanted to talk to her sister so they could work out a plan for the three days that she had to work, but she guessed that wasn't going to happen. "Bucky you didn't have to come to meet us," said Ruth giving him another look.

Buck let out a sigh. "Well, I know that Ruth, but I wanted to meet you three to tell you the good news. I got a job," Bucky said as Joan hugged him.

"That's great, and something is up with those two. Carolyn and Ruth have been acting crazy ever since Ruth came into school late," Joan told her brother.

Ruth and Carolyn turned to look at Joan. They hadn't noticed that she was paying attention to them at all. "What is this?" asked Bucky looking between the three of them.

Joan gave them a look. "You need to tell him about whatever is going on with the two of you," said Joan.

Ruth shook her head before putting her arm around Carolyn. "I was late for school because I forgot something at home, Buck," Ruth said.

Carolyn gave the nod. She wasn't going to rat out her sister for being late and not stating the truth. "Is that all?" Bucky asked her.

He wasn't sure she was telling the complete truth at all. Ruth gave the nod as she put an arm around him. They walked home together. She was worried that he would find out, but she would deal with it when the time came. Once Bucky opened the door and went in. "It's all," said Ruth as she went over to the table and picked up note. "It says that he has gone to sell some artwork and he should be back soon."

Bucky walked over to her and looked the note over. It did say that. He then looked at her. "Can you fix dinner tonight after your homework?" asked Bucky.

Ruth gave the nod. "I can, Bucky," said Ruth.

She sat down in the living. After sitting her bag down Ruth got out her books plus paper. She sat to work on her homework ass did her sisters. Carolyn was the first to speak up. "Bucky how bad are we?"

Bucky gave her a look as he sat down on the floor. "What do you mean by that?" Bucky asked.

He never wanted his sisters to know that they were barely making it. Things were rough right now, and there wasn't much Bucky could do. If they didn't get more money soon, they were going to lose the place they live in. "Well, it's been hard these last two months. We have overheard Steve and you talking. I know we shouldn't have been listening in, but we couldn't help it," said Carolyn.

Bucky hung his head. "Listen things are tough, but we will get by. It's hard right now, but since I got the job now things will turn out very well," said Bucky. He smiled at them. "You guys don't have to worry about a thing."

Carolyn gave the nod as she looked over to Ruth who gave her a look. They both knew Bucky wasn't 100 percent honest with them. "Buck you don't have to sugar coat things for us. We know that you may lose this place soon if things don't change," said Ruth who got up and walked over to her brother. 

She put an arm around him then kissed him on the cheek. "Well, you aren't wrong, but things are going to start looking up from now on," said Bucky as the door open.

Bucky removed Ruth's arm and got up. He walked over to Steve and hugged him. Steve looked tired and worn out for the day's work he did. "Hi, Buck. I didn't sell a thing today," he said hanging up his head.

Steve didn't have a smile on his face. Bucky kissed his forehead. "Hey, Steve look at me. It's fine; not every day is going to be a good day. So it's ok. Maybe you will sell some tomorrow," Bucky stated.

He gave the nod to Bucky. "Maybe you are right. I wish I had sold some though," Steve replied.

Ruth grinned as she went back to her homework. She was glad that she went behind her brother's back to get a job. They needed the money even if he didn't want to emit that they did. He had so much hope that things would turn around, but Ruth knew the truth. "Don't worry, Steve. I am sure that people were short on the money today. You know how it is. So going back out tomorrow might be a good idea," said Ruth. 

"I plan to, Ruth," said Steve.

Bucky grinned at him. "Steve why don't you go lay down for now. I asked Ruth to cook tonight, so you don't have to worry about it," said Bucky.

Steve gave the nod as he walked down to their bedroom with Bucky. He usually slept in there until it was night time. Sleeping on the floor was getting to him and more often than not his back would hurt from sleeping on the floor, and the couch wasn't much better. Bucky came back a few moments later. Joan spoke up then. "Steve doesn't look so hot, Bucky when most days he looks better than this. Is he ok?" 

Bucky gave her the nod. He then walked over to Joan and hugged her. "He will be fine. Steve probably did too much today, and that's why he looks so worn out," said Bucky.

Joan gave the nod back. She then smiled at him. "Fine, but maybe he should take it easy for a few days," Joan stated.

He sat down next to his sister and grinned at her. Carolyn came over. She smiled as well. "We could help out, Bucky. It isn't fair that he does it all," Carolyn said.

Bucky nodded. "It isn't fair, and he doesn't do it all. It may seem like he does, but he doesn't. Steve loves doing stuff so I let him, but I only let him do so much," said Bucky with a smile on his face.

Carolyn gave the nod back. "Ok, fine, but we are going to help out. Ruth can cook while I do laundry and Joan can do whatever it is that she wants too," Carolyn told her brother. 

“Thank you,” said Bucky.

A few hours later, he went to check on Steve. The man was curled under a few blankets and was fast asleep. Bucky shook Steve as he sat down on the bed. Steve sat up. “Hey, Bucky,” Steve said.

Bucky smiled at him as he pulled Steve close to him. “Are you ok?” Bucky asked him.

He could see that Steve’s face was red and he was shaking a bit. Steve gave the nod to Bucky before speaking. “I am fine, Buck. It’s a little cold to me,” said Steve.

Bucky pulled Steve close to him and hugged him. “You may feel cold, but to me, you feel warm. Please tell me that you didn’t overdo it, Steve. You know you need to rest more now that you are 4 or 5 months pregnant. The doctor said not to overdo it,” Bucky told him.

Steve gave the nod. “I know, Bucky, but we need the money, and I am sorry. I will rest more often,” Steve said laying his head on Buckys.

The man grinned at him. “That’s great, Steve. You can still work, but maybe draw some more before going back out and selling it,” said Bucky as he helped Steve up.


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky helped Steve into the kitchen where Ruth was at the stove cooking dinner. You could say that everyone was thrilled that Steve wouldn't be cooking. At least they would have a good meal at night now, and it wouldn't be burnt. "Hi, Steve how are feeling?" asked Ruth as she continued to cook.

Steve took a seat in the chair while Bucky stood behind him. He let out a sigh as he took a deep breath. "I will be fine soon. Sometimes I don't know when to quit, and I overdo things," Steve said as Bucky gave the nod.

"It's the truth. Steve works so hard, and he doesn't know when to quit, but that's what I love about him," said Bucky with a smile on his face. 

Ruth smirked as she turned off the stove. She then lifted the pot and brought it over to the table. There was still a smirk on her face as she sat it down. Bucky walked over to the counter and grabbed a table cloth. He brought it back over and had Ruth lift the pot so that he could set the table cloth down. "Thanks," said Ruth as she placed the pot back down.

Soon there were plates on the table, and they were all eating. "So, Joan I was wondering what you would like to do to help out," Bucky said to his sister.

She gave him a big smile. The young girl wasn't sure what she could do to help out, but maybe she could figure something out. "I am not sure, Bucky. What needs help with around here?" she asked her older brother. 

Bucky who was standing up to eat put his plate down then brought his hand to his chin to think. There wasn't much she could do at the moment. Ruth would be cooking while Carolyn would be doing laundry. "Well, you could maybe help Steve sell his artwork in the afternoons if you wanted," Bucky told her.

She smiled at that. "I could. It would be fun," said Joan.

Steve nodded as he ate. He wasn't sure how he felt about this, but Steve knew Bucky was trying to look out for him. Also, Steve knew he needed to take it easy even if he didn't want to. It was hard having people help or do stuff for you when all you wanted to do was do it yourself. "Are you ok with this Steve?" Bucky asked him.

He leaned down to look at Steve as he asked that. Steve nodded once again. He would deal with it for now and complain later if it got to bad. "Yea I am fine with it," said Steve with a grin on his face.

Bucky could tell that it was a forced grin, but he would take it. The man stood back up grabbed his plate and finished his food off in one bit. He took it over to the sink than as Carolyn got up. She put her in the sink as well. "I think I will go gather up clothes now and see what I can get done before bed," she said as Steve put his plate in the sink.

Ruth gave the nod as she got up as well. She walked over to the sink and smiled at her sister. "That's fine. Joan can help me with the dishes then," Ruth stated.

None of them noticed Steve leave the room. He walked to his's and Bucky's bedroom. Once in there Steve laid down on the bed and cried himself to sleep. Steve was on some much pain right now, and it only seemed to be getting worse. Everything he did was being taken away from him. Steve liked helping out and doing what he could, but now it seemed like he was going to be doing much of anything. After a few moments, Bucky looked around the room. "Where did Steve go?" Bucky asked his sisters.

They shrugged their shoulders. "I have no idea, Bucky," said Carolyn as she walked from the room. 

She went to get the clothes that needed washing. Bucky followed her from the room. Once the clothes were gathered up Bucky spoke to his sister. "Now I am not sure what you need to do to wash the clothes. Steve does ours, so I hope you know what you are doing."

Carolyn gave the nod. "I do know what I am doing. Ma taught us, girls, how to wash clothes, Bucky. Please go check on Steve," Carolyn said wanting to get rid of her brother.

He nodded as he walked down to their bedroom. Once in the room, he saw Steve curled up in a ball on the bed. He felt terrible about taking the chores away from Steve who was used to doing them, but it needed to be done. Steve right now needed to care for himself and their child. Nothing else mattered at the moment. Bucky walked back from the room choosing to let the man sleep. Two hours later, Bucky pulled his sisters into the living room. "I am afraid that you all will have to sleep out here tonight. Steve fell asleep in our bed," said Bucky.

Carolyn and Ruth nodded. It didn't bother them at all, Joan, on the hand, it did bother. She wasn't use to sleeping on the floor at all. "Joan you can have the couch unless Bucky is going to take it," Ruth said to her sister.

Bucky shook his head. "I will be in with Steve if you all need me," said Bucky as he walked from the room.

The girls nodded as Joan sat down on the couch. She then laid down. The other two girls laid down on the floor after putting blankets down. When Bucky got to his and Steve's room, he saw Steve was sitting up. "Hi, Buck," said Steve with a frown on his face. 

Bucky gave Steve a look as he changed into his nightgown. Then walked over to the bed and sat down on his side of the bed. "What is up, Steve and why is there a frown on your pretty face?" Bucky asked putting an arm around Steve pulling him close.

Steve, on the other hand, pulled away after removing Bucky's arm from around him. "Stop It, Buck. I can take care of myself. Thank you very much. I can still do things around the house. Why won't you let me?" Steve asked him in an angry voice.

Bucky let out a groan. He had a feeling this would happen. "Steve, I know you can do work around the house, but my sisters want to help you out. Plus it gives them something to do. You need to take easy, or else you will end back in the hospital which I know you don't want," Buck stated.

Steve huffed and puffed before laying down. He fell back to sleep right away; Bucky laid down sighing as he did so. He had a feeling Steve would get over it in a few days. He was looking out for him. The man wasn't trying to smother Steve. Bucky didn't want anything to happen to them. "Steve," said Bucky two days later. 

Steve ignored him as he got up from the bed. You can bet that Steve was still angry with him. It wasn't something that he was going to get over real quick. Ruth was standing at the stove as the two men came into the room. "Hi Steve and Bucky," Ruth stated as she turned the stove off. 

Bucky wanted to help Steve over to a chair but thought better of it. He knew it wouldn't be wise to do so. Steve took one look at Ruth and left the room. Suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. The girls knew something was up. "Everything ok, Buck?" Joan asked sitting down at the table as did Carolyn.

Bucky shook his head as he sighed. "Nope, it isn't. Steve is angry with me," Bucky stated Bucky as he sat down.

Ruth gave the nod as she spoke up. "I am sure he will come around, Buck. He is used to doing things himself. It's got to be hard on him right now. Steve needs something to do. Also, I will be hanging with a friend after school so I won't be home right away."

Bucky nodded. "You are right, Ruth. I need to give him space right now," said Bucky. "Also that is fine. Do you know when you will be home?"

Ruth smoked. "Sometime after five," Ruth replied. 

The four of them ate before Bucky stood up. "I need to get to work. Can one of you take Steve some food," Buck stated as he went to get his coat?

Ruth stood up. "I will. Get to school you two," Ruth said.

She had a cover with Bucky, but what would she do about her sisters. Carolyn saved her as Joan was about to say something. "Ruth is going to check on Steve then meet us later at school."

Joan shrugged her shoulders as she went to get her bag. "Thanks, sis," Ruth replied. 

Carolyn smiled as she went to follow her sister. Ruth got a plate ready for Steve and took it to him. Once in the room, she sat it on the nightstand next to Steve. He looked at it before turning away from it. "Thanks, but I am not hungry right now," Steve said as Ruth huffed from the room.

She wasn't so sure about her job now. If this person acted as Steve did, then she was in for a long day. Ruth grabbed her coat and left. She knew Steve would be fine in the end and eat the food, so she wasn't worried. She made her way to the house and knocked on the door. Someone else answered. "You must be Miss Barnes," the older lady said.

Ruth gave the nod as the door was opened. The lady knew who the young girl was, but she wasn't going to turn her away. She needed the help and bad. "I am," she said as she stepped inside the house.

She hung her coat up on the rack. "If you do a good job I promise not to eat you out Ruth," she said as they went into the living room.

The old lady was sitting on the couch staring off into space. "I promise to do a good job, Miss," said Ruth.

She wasn't going to let the older woman down. The lady nodded. "This is my mother," she said speaking up, but the woman did not turn around. "She is hard of hearing and very stubborn. You may have to force her to eat and take her meds."

Ruth nodded as well. She walked more into the room and over to the lady. "Hi, I am Ruth, and I am going to take care of you for three days a week," Ruth said.

The lady didn't say a word and woman let out a sigh. She was used to this by now. "Mother won't respond to you at all, Ruth. She will need a bath later today before you leave. When you aren't taking care of her could you do some chores around the house?" the lady asked as she left the room.

She walked out of the house before Ruth could respond to that. There was another sigh let out, but this time by Ruth. She had a feeling that this day wasn't going to go great. Ruth walked over to a table where there was a list of things to get done. "Miss, I am going to go in the kitchen and get started on the dishes. If you need anything, let me know," Ruth stated as she went into the kitchen.

 

Once in the kitchen, Ruth looked around. The dishes were piled up high, and there was even some on the table. She let out another sigh as she got to work. Ruth moved some of the dishes onto the stove then filled up the sink with water. The young girl let out another sigh as she sat to work washing the dishes. "Do you need something?" Ruth called out an hour later after dishes were done.

The old lady didn't answer so Ruth went to check on her. She found her on the couch asleep. So Ruth grabbed a blanket to cover her up with then went back into the kitchen. She marked off dishes then went over to the stove to clean it. By the time she was done with it, it was lunchtime. So Ruth went into the living room to wake the lady up. The lady gave her a look. "Who are you," she shouted.

Ruth smiled at the woman. "I am Ruth Barnes, and I am taking care of you today," she told her.

The lady frowned at her as she pulled the cover off of her. She then tried to get up but was having trouble. Ruth went to help her, but the lady pulled away. "I can do it myself a young lady," said the lady as she grabbed her cane then walked into the kitchen. "What are we having?"

Ruth smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "I thought we would have some fruit salad," Ruth said going over to the fridge.

The lady gave her a dirty look. "I don't think so. There is some ham in there. Also, the bread is over on the counter. That's what I want, and that's what I will have," she said sitting down. 

Ruth shook her head. "I am sorry, but it's not something that you can have," Ruth said as she brought the fruit salad over.

A moment later she found the fruit salad on the floor. "My name is Mary, and I will get what I want," said Mary as she threw more of it on the floor.

You could say that she wasn't happy at all. Ruth sighed as she picked the food up. "I am sorry, Mary, but I am doing what I am told. Please don't be mad at me," Ruth said walking over to her.

Mary smiled at her. "I am not mad at you, but why do you listen to them. You sound like a smart lady," Mary told her.

Ruth gave the nod as she fixed what the lady wanted to eat. Once that was done, she washed the lunch dishes then they went into the living room to listen to the radio. Ruth smiled as she sat down. "So Mary tells me a little about yourself," said Ruth.

Mary gave her another smile. "I am 79 years old, and I have five children who aren't wonderful. Also, I have a handle full of grandchildren that never stop by. I think that's all you need to know," Mary stated as she fell about to sleep.

Around three Ruth woke her up to give Mary her meds. Mary wasn't happy at all. She threw a big fit before taking them. Ruth groaned as she went to start the bath water. Once it was ready, Mary gave her even more trouble. She couldn't wait for the day to be over. Two hours later she was free to go and went home. Ruth came into Steve on the couch drawing. Carolyn was watching him. "This is very good, Steve," said Carolyn with a smile on her face.

Steve smiled at her. He seemed to be in a better mood. "Thanks, Carolyn. It's easy to do once you learn. If you want I can help you draw some stuff," Steve said as Ruth took a seat. 

She was worn out from the day. Ruth smiled at them all as Joan looked at her. "So how was things, Ruth? I didn't see you in school today," said Joan as Carolyn jumped up.

Carolyn went into the other room to get her artwork to show Steve. She didn't want to be in the room when this went down. Ruth looked over to her sister. "I was at school Joan. You must have missed me," Ruth stated as Steve gave her a look. 

He spoke up. "Were you really at school, Ruth? You aren't lying are you?" Steve asked.

Ruth jumped up. "Why would I lie? I went to school. You can ask Carolyn," Ruth said in an angry. "Not all of us dropped out of school like you, and even if I didn't go to school which I did at least, I would be doing it for a reason. It's not like you do much around here anyway. Why don't you get out and get a job."

Steve stood up throwing his artwork down then heading into his bedroom slamming the door as he did so. At that moment, Carolyn came back into the room, and Bucky came in the door. "Did I hear yelling?" Bucky asked in a calm voice.

Ruth gave the nod. "You did. Steve thinks I am lying about being in school," Ruth stated.

She hoped Carolyn would have her back, but she wasn't sure if Carolyn would. "Ok, but what was it you said back to him because I am sure there is more to it," said Bucky looking at her. 

"I might have yelled at him about not doing stuff around, his dropping out of school, and him not having a job. I am not sorry for it, Buck. I hate when people think that I am lying," Ruth told him even though she was lying. 

Bucky didn't need to know that she wasn't at school yet. He didn't need to know she had a job either. Bucky let out a sigh as he looked at her. "Ruth you know why Steve can't work. He has a lot of health issues. I am going to talk to him, Ruth. Plus you need to get your story straight. Someone said they saw you walk down to the end of the town," said Bucky walking down the hall. "They said you didn't go to school, but Mary Brown's house."

Joan looked at her sisters. "Is that true?" she asked.

Carolyn gave the nod. "It is true, Joan. I was covering for her, but I guess Buck found out now. You didn't even last a day Ruth," Carolyn said as they heard the door open at the end.

"Steve are you alright?" Bucky asked as he walked in the door.

His sister went down the hall but stopped short, so they could listen in without being seen. Steve shook his head. "I am not Bucky. What Ruth said was the truth, but it still hurt," Steve stated.

Bucky came over to him and hugged him. Even if Steve was still angry at Bucky, he needed a hug. "Look at me, Steve. You quit school because of health reasons and your ma needed looking after. It's also the reason you can't work right now, Steve. Ruth is angry because she knows she is lying to you about being school," said Bucky kissing Steve on the forehead.

Steve looked up at him. "How do you know she is lying?" asked Steve.

He had a feeling that she was lying, but he wanted to know how Bucky knew. "Some told me on my way to work. I decided to go into work anyways. Now I am waiting to see if they were telling the truth or not. Also, I want to see how honest Ruth is with me and what she tells me," said Bucky as Ruth came in.

She looked at them as she walked over to them. "I am sorry, Steve. I didn't mean to say those things. Can you forgive me?" she asked him.

Steve nodded as he let go of Bucky to hug Ruth. Bucky then turned around to look at his sister. "Do you want to tell me the truth now?" he asked.

Ruth nodded. "I got a job. I know you said I needed to stay in school but we need the money and let's face it you can't do this alone. Plus even with Steve's money from selling artwork, it's not enough. I will only miss three days of school a week, Buck. It pays 1.50," Ruth told him. "I take care of an old lady."

Bucky gave her a look. "Ruth I understand that you want to help out, but maybe this isn't the job for you. It's a lot of hard work. We need to go talk to them," Bucky told her.

Ruth smiled at her brother. "I guess, but can I get a job?" Ruth asked.

Bucky smiled at her as he put an arm around her than the three of them walked from the room. "You may as long as you keep up with your school work," said Bucky.


	10. Saving Becca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is abuse in this chapter and cuss words as well. If you don't like that, then you can skip this chapter. Once again Mark is an arse and maybe someday Bucky will teach him a lesson. The endnotes will give a rundown of what happens in this chapter.

After dinner was made and they had finished eating Bucky gave his sister a look. Ruth smiled at him. "I guess it is time to go talk to them," Ruth stated. 

Bucky nodded at Ruth. "It is. Carolyn and Joan wash up," Bucky said. He then stood up as did Ruth. "Steve please do the dishes. We will be back shortly."

Ruth groaned as they walked into the living room and out the door. She wasn't thrilled with what was to come, but it had to be done. They walked in silence to Mrs. Brown's house. Once there Bucky knocked on the door. The same lady that was there earlier was there now. She smiled at Ruth. "How are things Ruth and who is this?" She asked.

Bucky wore a frown on his face. "Sorry to bother you so late miss, but Ruth here hasn't been telling you the truth," Bucky said as he looked over to his sister.

She hung her head before speaking. "That is right. I am still in school, and I don't know how to take care of an older person who needs lots of care."

Now it was the lady's turn to wear a frown. "But what will I do about my mother she needs someone here to watch her," she said not caring about what Ruth told her now.  
Bucky shook his head. "I am not sure, Miss. but Ruth cannot and will not watch her. I have to look out for my sister," Bucky told the lady. "It's not my problem, and you should have checked out Ruth's story to see if she was telling the truth or not."

She gave him a nod. "I understand," she said turning to go in even if she didn't understand at all.

The lady went to shut the door, but Bucky stopped her. "What about my pay for the day. I did work for it even if I did lie," said Ruth.

The woman shook her head. "Sorry, but I will not pay you and the young man you should be ashamed of your self. Now go on and get out here before I call a copper," she said.

Bucky didn't need to be told twice. He took Ruth and got out of there. Ruth gave her brother a look as they walked back to the house. "We should call the coppers. She didn't pay me for the days' work I did," Ruth stated.

He gave out a laugh. "Maybe So Ruth, But you did lie, and it wasn't right. So have you learned your lesson?" Bucky asked.

Ruth gave the nod. "I have, and I won't do it again," she said as they walked into the house. 

"Good," said Bucky hugging her.

Carolyn was sitting on the couch next to Steve. She was watching him draw a picture. "Hi, Joan is in the bathroom getting washed up, and dishes are done. They need put away which neither of us can do," Carolyn said.

Bucky gave the nod as he went to put the dishes away. "So what are you working on Steve?" Ruth asked as she took a seat in the chair.

Steve looked up from his drawing. "It a picture of Brooklyn at night," said Steve showing it to her.

Ruth smiled at Steve as Carolyn spoke up. "It's a perfect picture, Ruth and I don't know why he doesn't sell more."

While Carolyn didn't know why Ruth sure knew the truth, no one wanted to catch anything that Steve had so they wouldn't buy from him. Anyone who did most likely was not worried about it. "Well, sometimes it is hard to sell artwork. Not everyone wants to buy it and giving all the health issues Steve has adds to it. People are afraid that they will catch what Steve has," Ruth explained.

Carolyn nodded at that. She still didn't understand it. If the work was good then why should it matter? "Ruth is right," Steve said smiling at Carolyn. "If you want you may go get some paper, and you can draw."

She stood up and went to get some paper. Ruth smiled at Steve. "Thank you for this, Steve. Carolyn to draw, but never has the time for it," Ruth stated.

Steve nodded. "You are welcome. It gives me something to do, and Carolyn gets something from it as well," said Steve. 

A few moments later Carolyn came back into the room. Steve watched her draw for a few moments before she looked up and over to him. "How is it?" Carolyn Asked him.

Steve smiled at her as he took the paper to look at it closely. Bucky came back into the room and smiled at everyone as he took a seat next to Steve. "This is good, Carolyn," Steve said. She gave him a look. "The shading is a little off though."  
Carolyn gave the nod to Steve as Bucky let out a laugh. "The shading is fine, Steve. Your color blindness is making the shading look off," said Bucky.

Steve let out a giggle. "Maybe it is," Steve replied.

He gave the paper back to Carolyn as Bucky spoke to them. "Why don't you girls head to bed now."

Carolyn stood up and gave her brother plus Steve a hug. The young girl skipped off to bed then. On, the other hand, Ruth, and Joan were much slower going to bed. They weren't quite ready for bed yet. "Do we have too?" Asked Joan.

Bucky nodded his head as he put an arm around Steve. "We will be heading to bed soon," Bucky told her. "Plus I think you all need a good nights rest. I thought we could all go see Becca tomorrow if you want."

So Joan went to bed without a complaint as did Ruth. Neither of them was thrilled about going to see Becca, but at least they would get to do something. Once the girls were in bed, Bucky made up their bed on the floor. Things would have to change soon. Steve had a hard time getting on the floor. "You know they don't want to go see Becca tomorrow. They are still salty that she hasn't come around," Steve told Bucky.

Bucky nodded as he sank to the floor. He then pulled Steve close to him. The covers were quickly pulled over the two them by Bucky. There were several of them, but seeing as they were thin, it did nothing to block out the cold. "I know, Steve, but I need to check up on her," said Bucky.

He had a funny feeling about things, but Bucky couldn't tell Steve anything yet until he knew for sure. Steve smiled at Bucky as he laid his head down. "Ok and I don't blame you, Bucky. Maybe you could go by yourself while the four of us do something," Steve stated.

Bucky shook his head. "I think it's a great idea, Steve, but I want my sisters there with me. They need to see Becca as much as she needs to see them," Bucky said.   
Steve nod as he dozed off. Bucky kissed his forehead before going to sleep himself. Once morning was among them, the two men were woken up by Joan who had a smile on her face. Bucky sat up and looked at her then looked over to the clock on the wall. It read 8:15. "Ruth says the food is almost done. So get washed up then eat. She is a little angry that we have to see Becca, but she says thanks for making her go. Ruth does miss Becca a little, and if you hadn't made her go then she would never have gone," Joan says as she goes into the kitchen.

The man shook Steve a little to make sure he was awake since he had laid back down. "Are you alright, Steve?" asked Bucky as he leaned down to feel Steve's forehead.  
Steve smiled at Bucky as Bucky removed his hand. "I am fine for the most part, Bucky. It's a little fever is all," Steve replied.

Bucky got up and helped Steve up. The man was burning up, and he couldn't stand up straight. "It's not a little fever Steve. I think you need to go lay down in bed. I will bring an ice pack to you. Also, I will get Ruth to stay here with you while I go to check on Becca," said Bucky as Steve walked down the hall.

Upon walking into the kitchen, Ruth turned to Bucky. "Hey, Bucky. So where is Steve?" she asked him.

Bucky went over to the freezer and pulled out some ice then wrapped it up in a rag. "He's got a fever. So, he is going to stay here while we go. Ruth do you mind staying with him. I don't want to leave him alone, but I need to see Becca. I have a bad feeling, and if I am right then I don't want any of you girls to have to deal with it," Bucky said as he ran from the room. 

Ruth sighed as she put the food on the table. She didn't mind taking care of Steve, but she wasn't sure how he would feel about it. "Sure I guess," she called out.

Bucky frowned as he walked into the room. He noticed that Steve was under the covers with several pillows under his head. Steve looked at Bucky. Also, Steve's face was ash white. "I got the ice, Steve," he said walking over to him.

He put the ice pack to Steve's head as he sat down on the bed. Steve sat up a little straighter. "Thanks, Bucky," Steve said as he started to cough. 

Bucky patted him on the back as Ruth came into the room. She set the food down on the end table. "Steve I will be staying here with you. So if you need anything give me a holler. Bucky what is your bad feeling about?" asked Ruth giving him a look.

The man shook his head. "Sorry, I can't tell you right now. Ruth don't worry. Go back to Joan and Carolyn. I am sure that Steve will holler if he needs you," said Bucky.  
Ruth gave the nod as she left the room. She was going to trust her brother. He knew what he was doing. "Ok," Ruth said.

Once Ruth was out of the room, Bucky picked up the plate. He looked over to Steve who frowned at him. "I don't think I can eat right now," Steve said.

He felt like he was going to throw up. Bucky sighed. "I understand, Steve, but try to eat a bite, please. It will make me feel better if you eat something. Please, a bite of this food and nothing more," said Bucky to Steve.

Steve gave him a look. He looked at Bucky and gave a kiss on the cheek. "Fine," said Steve as he took a bite of food off the spoon that, Bucky was holding.

A moment later he was up and out of bed. Steve ran into their bathroom to throw up. Bucky jumped up from the bed and walked as quickly as he could into the bathroom. "Steve you should have told me you felt like you were going to throw up," said Bucky.

Steve turned around to look at Bucky. The man's face was beat red at the moment, and it felt like there was smoke coming out of his ears. "I told you I didn't think I could eat right now," Steve tried to say in a calm voice, but it wasn't calm at all.

Bucky took a step back. "Ok and I am sorry that I made you eat, but you haven't been eating much lately," Bucky said. He groaned as he got up. "Why don't you go rest. We can talk later. Ruth will be here so, please do holler if you need her."

"I get that she will be here Buck. You don't have to remind me," said Steve standing up.

He walked passed Bucky and back into their room. Steve slammed the door as he did so. Bucky stormed into the living room. They could work this out later. "Let's go," he said in an angry voice.

Carolyn and Joan looked over at Ruth. "Go have fun unless Bucky you would think it is best they stay here," Ruth said.

Bucky looked at her. "I can take Carolyn, but Joan can stay here. Steve's in a mood. So tread carefully," said Buck as he walked out the door.

Both Joan and Ruth groaned. One pulled out her book while the other went to do the dishes. Ruth hollered for her sister. "Could you come to help me?"

Joan let out another groan as she got up. She closed her book and slammed it down on the table, then stormed into the kitchen. "Fine, I will help you, but I don't like it. Why couldn't I go with them as well?" she asked.

Ruth shrugged her shoulders. "I have no clue," said, Ruth, as she handed a dish over to Joan who took it.

She dried it off before putting it on the counter. While that was going on, Bucky walked with Carolyn to Becca's house. "So Bucky how bad is it? I have never seen Steve this sick," she said.

Bucky shook his head. He then pulled his sister in for a hug before walking on. "Everything is fine. Steve will be excellent in the end. It has gotten this bad before, but I think with the baby inside him it's made the sickness worse. We have to wait it out. There isn't much we can do at the moment," said Bucky as they walked up to the door.

A moment later before he got the chance to knock, he heard screaming inside the house. "I told you, Becca, that you don't have to work. It's your job to stay home with the kids and take care of the house. Plus I told you that we were getting married soon and you will have my kid shortly after that," Mark yelled.

Bucky looked over to Carolyn. "Run to the neighbors and stay there. I got this," Bucky said as he knocked down the door. 

Knocking down the door got him into the house, but he fell forward. Mark looked over to Bucky with a smirk on his face. "I see your brother came to save you. Do you call him?" Mark asked as he slapped her hard across the face. 

"I didn't call, him, Mark. I promise you that," said Becca with tears in her eyes.

Mark shoved her down to the ground. Becca put a hand to her black eye. She knew Mark was angry at her for working. He walked over to Bucky to deck him, but the man missed. Bucky stood up. He was used to fighting a bit or at least saving Steve from fights. "You don't talk to my sister that way," Bucky said in an angry voice.

The man just laughed it off. "What are you going to do about it, fag? Your sister is a wore who sleeps around. She is always coming home late, and she works. Woman aren't supposed to work when they have," Mark was saying, but he was cut off when Bucky hit him.

Mark fell to the ground. "I would watch what you say, Mark. It's not nice to call a lady a whore. My sister works because she wants to and you shouldn't have a problem with it. I thought you would like that cause it would mean that you didn't have to work," Bucky stated as he went over to his sister.

He held out his hand for his sister who took it. Once she was helped up, Bucky pulled his sister behind him. "Thanks, Bucky," said Becca as he leads her towards the door.

Mark gets up and stands in there way. "I won't let you take them away from me. She is mine now," Mark told Bucky who gave him a dirty look.

Bucky then looked to Becca. "Stay behind me and follow my lead," he said.

Becca gave the nod. Bucky looked over to Mark then smiled at him. "What are you going to do, Bucky? You know Becca isn't going to leave here. She is my bitch," said Mark.

Bucky stepped forward and slapped Mark across the face again. "She isn't no one's bitch. Now leave her alone," said Bucky as he walked out the door.

Mark grabbed hold of Becca and pulled her close to him. Bucky turned around. There was a smirk on Mark's face. "She isn't leaving Bucky. They stay here with me. You know people will talk in a few months," Mark stated putting a hand to her stomach.

Bucky gave his sister a look. "He knocked you up?" Bucky asked looking at her.

She nodded her head. "He did, Bucky. We have been having sex, Bucky and I am sorry," she said with tears coming to her eyes. 

Mark smirked at Bucky. "Do you still want the slut?" Mark asked.

Bucky gave Becca a look then looked Mark straight in the face. Becca got out of Mark's grip because he was focused on Bucky at the moment. She ran pass Bucky and out the door. Mark made to run after her, but Bucky stopped him. "I sure do, Mark. She's my sister, and even if she made some mistakes, I would always love her. Now I am going to take her home, and you don't come knocking on my door ever again," Bucky stated as he went to get his sisters.

He found them next door with Carolyn holding Becca who had a tear-stained face. Bucky pulled them in for a hug. Becca frowned at her brother. "You ain't mad at me," Becca said.

Bucky shook his head. "We all make mistakes, Becca. At least you are alright now. Can you tell me how long this has been going on?" asked Bucky.

Becca gave the nod. She then let go of Carolyn and went into Bucky's arms. He held her close. "A couple of months, Bucky. I am sorry I didn't tell you. He said to me that he would turn Steve and you in if I left him. I didn't want anything to happen to either of you or the baby so, I stayed with him," Becca told Bucky.

He gave the nod as he helped her walk. Carolyn walked beside them. She was quiet. It was hard to believe this happened. Now, who knew what would happen. "So where do we go from here? We know he is going to call the copper," Carolyn said to them.

Bucky gave Carolyn a look. "He may do that, but I highly doubt that. Mark's a smart guy and he knows calling the coppers would be a bad idea. If he does go down that route, then we will figure something out," Bucky told his sisters.

Carolyn and Becca gave the nod. "So, Bucky I need to find a place to stay," said Becca.

She knew she couldn't stay with her brother. There was no room. He removed his arm from around her then smiled at her as he looked her in the face. "It's not a problem for you to stay with us. We can always look for a bigger house. Right now you need us," Bucky stated.

Becca smiled back at him as they walked up to the door of his house. "Thanks," she said as the door opened.

Ruth looked tired. She gave Bucky a dirty look until she saw Becca with him. "What happened?" she asked as the three of them came into the house.

Bucky led Becca over to the couch and sat her down. "Becca can tell you when she is ready too. All you need to know is that she will be staying with us," Bucky said.

Ruth gave the nod. "Ok, that's cool. Steve's still sick, and he is in an even bigger mood now. He can't sleep, and Steve won't eat. I told him he needs too, but he won't listen to me," Ruth told her brother.

Bucky let out a sigh as he walked down the hall. "I will deal with it, Ruth. Also, could you make Becca something to eat? She must be hungry," Bucky said as he went into his room. "Steve we need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a bad feeling, so he goes to check on Becca and brings her home after having it out with Mark. Also, Becca is with a child.


	11. Sick

As Bucky went to sit on the bed, he took a deep breath. He felt wrinkles starting to show on his face, or it felt like it. Bucky was too young for this. Right, everything was falling on his shoulders, and it was a lot to carry. Steve looked up at him from under the covers. "You don't look so hot Buck," Steve said. "Are you ok?"

The man gave Steve a nod. He rubbed his forehead before he spoke to Steve. "I hear you gave Ruth a hard time," stated Bucky.

Steve nodded. "I didn't mean too, Bucky. She was trying to get me to eat, and I wasn't hungry," said Steve.

Bucky sighed as he moved up closer to Steve. He wasn't sure what do right now, and he wished his mom was here to help him out. She would know what to do for sure. He leaned down and kissed Steve before leaning back up. "You need to eat, Steve. So eat up. It's best if you eat and throw up then to eat and then throw up. Becca is staying with us. It's all I can say right now," Bucky said getting up. 

He grabbed Steve's plate and handed it to him. Bucky walked over to the door with a frown on his face. "Eat up then get some more rest. If you ain't better by morning, we will figure something out."

Bucky walked out the door as Steve let out a groan. The man wasn't hungry but planned to eat it all. So Steve ate as quickly as he could. A moment or two later he was in the bathroom throwing it up. "Bucky," Steve called out.

He couldn't get up, and Steve felt very weak at the moment plus he was drained. Bucky came back into the room and saw Steve sitting there. His face was now in the toilet. "Steve did you eat to fast?" asked Bucky.

Steve gave the nod. "I did, and I am sorry. I wanted to get back to sleep as fast as I could," Steve said lifting his head.

Bucky shook his head as he got down on the floor. He wasn't angry with Steve, but the man knew better and right now Bucky had a lot on his plate. The older man put an arm around Steve and held him close. "It's gonna be ok, Steve. We can't go to the doctor today, so we will have to wait until Monday. Maybe Becca can take you," Bucky said.

Steve gave him a look. He wasn't sure that he wanted Becca to take him. She could be nice, but Steve wasn't sure about her being there with him. He wanted Bucky to be there in case something went wrong, but he knew Bucky couldn't afford to take more time off. "Fine, but I don't like it," said Steve.

Bucky nodded as Becca came into the small bathroom. "Food's done, and I ate," said Becca.

Ruth had made a little to much thinking the others might want food as well. Bucky sighed. He knew a trip to the store was in order soon which also would have to wait until Monday. "Thanks, Becca, but I ain't hungry, and Steve is not feeling well. We are going to rest now, but tell Ruth to put the food up when she is done. It's dinner," Bucky stated.

Becca nodded. "She also told me to tell you that we need more food since we are about out," Becca said looking over to Steve.

She hoped that she didn't end up like that. Steve looked like shit. "Thank you for telling me that. I knew it already, but thanks for the heads up. Can you go shopping on Monday? I will give you the money plus I need you to take Steve to the doctor if he isn't better by then. You should get checked out as well," said Bucky looking at his sister who gave him a frown.

"Fine, I can do that, but I ain't getting checked out. There is no need for it," Becca stated.

Bucky gave her a pointed look. He then helped Steve up while still looking at his sister. "Becca, I am only looking out for you right now," said Bucky pulling her into a hug.

She hugged him back with a smile on her face. "Fine, but I hate it. We are fine, and Mark didn't harm us," said Becca.

Steve looked between the two. He looked scared a bit, and it sucked to be out of the loop. Plus Becca looked like she still had a black eye. "That's bull, and you know it, Becca. He hit you. So I don't want to hear it. If you are done eating, then I want you to clean up then you can lay in our bed. Ruth will be sleeping with you tonight. Carolyn and Joan will be out there with us," said Bucky letting go of Steve and walking out of the room.

Becca called after him. "Where will you rest if I am in your bed?"

"On the couch," he called back. 

Steve gave Becca a small smile. "It's gonna be alright. Bucky's looking out for you," said Steve as he leaned in to hug her. 

Surprisingly she returned the hug, which was a shock to them both. "Thank you, Steve, but I am not sure how I feel about this yet. Bucky's always looked out for me, and now I want to take care of myself. I don't need no one to look after me," Becca said letting go of Steve.

"We all get it, Becca, but sometimes we all need help. Please don't complain to his face and let him help for now. It will get better and who knows maybe you will find your place soon," said Steve as he walked out the door.

Becca gave the nod. "So keep my head down? I can do that. I know he is looking out for me and I shouldn't complain. Bucky is a good person while Mark was not," Becca stated.

Steve smiled back at her. "You can complain, but Bucky has a lot on his plate right now. He's the only one working, and it doesn't pay a whole. Don't tell him a said a word," Steve said. 

Becca gave the nod as she went over to the sink. As she was turning on the water, Steve walked down the hall and into the living room. He smiled at Bucky as he sat down on the couch. Bucky pulled him close. "You feeling better, Steve?" Bucky asked him.

He shook his head. "Not really, but I am sure I will feel better once I get some more rest," Steve said.

Bucky nodded as he felt Steve's forehead. He still felt warm, but he could also see that Steve felt cold from all the shaking that he was doing. Bucky pulled him even closer to him then put a cover over them. "Get some rest, Steve," said Buck.

On Monday Bucky got ready for work. He sighed as Steve work up on the couch. The man sat up. He still looked worse for the ware. Becca came into the room as Bucky sat down on the couch to put his shoes on. "Bucky, I don't want to worry you, but Joan and Carolyn have come down sick as well," she told him.

Bucky cursed under his breath. Great, this was all that he needed right now. Bucky had to get to work right now. "Thanks, Becca. Do you think you can handle things? I can do the shopping tonight, but you will have to take them all to the doctor," Bucky said as he got up.

He walked over to the mantle and got the tin can down. After getting out what they would need at the doctor's for the bill, Bucky walked over to Becca. She gave him a nod. "I can handle this, Bucky. It's nothing new. Ruth's going to go to school, so she doesn't miss. Plus she will let the teacher know what is going on," said Becca.

Bucky hugged his sister. "Thank you, Becca. I must get to work now. I can eat later," Bucky said as his sister returned the hug. "Now don't get too stressed out."

He then walked away and out the door. He usually would tell Steve goodbye, but there was no time for it. Steve gave her a weak smile as he got up. All he wanted to do was curl up and go back to sleep, but he knew he needed to eat. "Yes thank you, Becca," Steve stated as Ruth came into the room.

She was the only one besides Bucky who looked well and not sick. Ruth gave them both a smile. "I want you guys to take it easy, and food will be done in a few. After that, I can head to school. Becca, you should sit down as well. You look kind of pale," said Ruth.

Becca gave the nod as she sat down on the couch. "Ok thanks, Ruth. Now don't overdo it yourself. We wouldn't want you to get sick," said Becca as Ruth went into the kitchen laughing.

Ruth hardly got sick at all. So she wasn't too worried about catching whatever it is that they had. It looked like a common cold to her, but Steve's could be worse. She went into the kitchen looking around the room for something to eat, but there wasn't much to eat, so she fixed what few eggs they had and some soup with four pieces of bread. Ruth could deal without the bread while the others ate it. Once it was fixed, she walked back into the living room. "Here you two go. Now I am going to give the other two their food then I will be off to school," said Ruth as she walked down the hall. 

Steve let out a groan as he began to eat. A few moments later as Ruth was coming back into the room, Steve sat his tray down. He then bolted up then into the bathroom. Becca let out a sigh. "Get to school, Ruth, I will take care of him," she said getting up and putting her food down. 

She hated to do this, but Bucky would skin her alive almost if Ruth missed school. At most, he would be pissed that Ruth missed school. Ruth nodded as she went out the door. Becca walked down the hall then into the bathroom. Steve was sitting on the floor holding his head in his hands. "Hi Becca," he said weakly.

It was plain to see that he wasn't feeling well. She sat down beside him and started to rub his back. "Everything is going to be fine. We should get ready to go once the girls are done eating," Becca said. 

All Steve could do was a nod. He didn't feel like doing much more right now and if he did do something he knew he would throw up. Becca smiled at him as Carolyn and Joan came into the room. "Ruth said we were going to the doctor," Joan stated.

Becca gave the nod. "You all are, and I want you all to behave for me," Becca stated. 

Carolyn smiled at her, but it wasn't a full smile. She felt very sick. A moment later Carolyn threw up all over the floor after seeing Steve get sick in the toilet. Becca let out another groan as she went to get stuff to clean it up after she did that they were on their way to the doctor. "Becca, as much as I don't want you here. I am glad that you are," said Joan.

Becca gave her a dirty look. "I will rather be back with Mark, but I know he isn't good for me though. I hate this so much, Joan," stated Becca as they walked into the doctor's office. 

The nurse at the front desk smiled at them as Steve walked over to it. Becca followed him. She handed the money to the lady who frowned. "You pay afterward miss. Steve, you are getting bigger," she said with a smile on her face.

Becca put the money away as Steve replied. "I am."

She grinned. "So what brings you in today?" she asked.

The nurse then looked over and saw the other two girls. "Well, I am sick again, and I guess Carolyn and Joan caught it as well. Bucky and Ruth are lucky they haven't caught it. Becca may have, but we aren't sure," Steve told her. 

She frowned. It seemed everyone in town was getting sick which sucked. "The doctor will be with you soon. So take a seat. It will be a few moments. The doctor is very busy, and it's a different doctor than the one you had last time. Your doctor is out sick today," she said as Steve and Becca made their way back over to the girls. 

Carolyn was sitting on one of the chairs with Joan sitting next to her. The young girl's head was on her shoulders. Seeing as there was only one chair left Steve took it. Becca, on the other hand, stood standing. “Becca, would you like a seat?” asked Steve.

He started to get up, but Becca waved him off. “I am fine, Steve,” she said.

Steve sat back down. “Fine, but it could be a while before we are seen,” said Steve. 

“I said I was fine,” Becca said going to stand over by the wall. 

She wanted to go home and get some rest. There was no way she was going to see the doctor if she had her way, but Becca knew she couldn’t get out of it. About four hours later a nurse came out. “We are ready for you,” she said. 

Steve stood up, and the rest followed them. The nurse smiled at them as they all walked back to the room. Joan looked around as they entered it. Her and Carolyn took the two seats while Steve hopped up on the bed. “It took you long enough,” said Becca.

The nurse frowned at Becca. “We are very busy today miss. You are lucky you got in. The doctor will be in shortly, Steve,” said the nurse.

Steve smiled at her. “Thanks, Maria,” he said.

She smiled at him before leaving the room. Becca looked over to him. “You seem to be on first name bases with the nurses here,” Becca said in a cold voice.

Steve started to play with the hem of his shirt. It was beginning to come unwound. “My ma was a nurse as you know and I was always sick still am. Every nurse and doctor knows me,” Steve spoke.

Becca nodded as a doctor came in. He smiled at Steve then the rest of the room. The man walked over to Steve and had him lay back. “What brings you in today, Steve?” asked the doctor.

“Well, I being getting sick these last few days. None of the food I have eaten stays down, and I don’t feel like eating,” said Steve.

The doctor gave the nod as he started to check Steve over. “It appears that you have lost a pound or two which isn’t a good sign at all. It looks like the flu, Steve, but to be sure I would like to run a few more tests. I found a lump, and I am not sure what it is,” the doctor said.

He had felt something that didn’t seem right, and it wasn’t the baby. It was a big lump which could be anything, but the doctor wanted to be sure that it wasn’t cancer. Steve sat up. “Ok,” he said in a small voice.

Steve was used to these things while the others were not. “Is there anything we can do?” Becca asked.

The doctor shook his head. “No, I am sorry. Until I know, more there is nothing we can do. Now let’s check you all over,” the doctor said.

He spent the next few minutes checking them out. “So we have the flu,” said Joan.

She was up on the table. You could say that she was scared out of her mind. If Steve had a lump on him then maybe they had the same thing seeing as they spent their time with him. “It is the flu, Joan. It’s nothing to worry about. The flu is normal, and most people have it now. Steve may have it as well, but with the lump, I want to be sure that it isn’t something more serious. You are all free to go. Joan, you can have a sucker on the way out,” the doctor said.

He left the room, and Steve turned around as Joan got changed back into her clothes. Once out in the waiting room, Becca paid for their visit then they started to walk home. Joan was sucking on her sucker. “Steve you aren’t scared?” asked Joan giving him a look.

Steve shook his head. “I am not scared at all. It most likely isn’t anything. The doctor wants to be sure. That’s all. It’s happened before and turns out to be nothing,” said Steve as he went up to the door.

He pulled out his key and unlocked the door. Once the four of them got inside, they noticed that Bucky was sitting on the couch with Ruth. She looked to be sick. “How did it go?” Bucky asked them as he brushed back Ruth’s hair so she could throw up again.

“We all have the flu, but Steve or he may have it. The doctor found a lump, and he wants to run more tests to be sure that it isn’t anything,” said Joan.

Bucky waited until Ruth was done throwing up. Once she was done, he jumped up and ran over to Steve and hugged him. “So he found another lump?” Buck asked.

Steve gave the nod. “I am sure it’s nothing,” said Steve with a smile on his face.

Bucky let out a groan. It was like Steve to downplay it. “Steve, we both, know that it could be something and you should be more worried,” Bucky told him.

He let out a sigh as he returned the hug. “Buck, there is nothing to worry about. I am fine,” said Steve.

The older man let out a sigh as well. “One of these days you are going to be the death of me,” Buck stated. 

Becca started to scream at them. “So neither of you are worried about what could be wrong with Steve. I would be if it were me.”

Bucky let go of Steve then walked over to his sister. He pulled her into a hug which she returned. “Becca, I am worried, but right that this moment there isn’t much we can do. We have to wait until the test comes back and they haven’t been done yet. So please calm down. Ruth’s sick as well. Let’s hope I don’t get sick,” Bucky said.

He then said a silent prayer. Becca gave him another hug. “I hope not as well. It would suck if you got sick. I understand Bucky, but shouldn’t you worry now,” Becca said to him.

Bucky shook his head. “No, it would drive me crazy. Let’s get you all into bed and warmed up,” said Bucky.


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky walked his sisters to his room. Carolyn smiled at him as she crawled into bed. She didn’t even bother to change seeing as Carolyn was that tired. Joan crawled into the bed next after hugging her brother. “Goodnight, Buck,” she said.

He gave her a big smile as Becca looked at him. “Ok, you may leave now before you get sick and send Steve in here. You can’t be around us, or you will get sick,” Becca stated.

Becca made him leave the room which he wasn’t too happy about, and a moment later Steve came into the room. He was all ready for bed. Becca smirked as he looked at them. “Bucky said I was in here for the night since I am sick. Also, Ruth will be in here in a few. She’s writing a note for the teacher so that Bucky can give it to her on the way to work,” said Steve.

The three girls nodded. Steve made his bed on the floor as Ruth came in. She wasn’t smiling at all. It sucked to be sick, and she hated to share a room with other sick people. “The note is written. Bucky says he should stay home to care for us, but I told him we would be fine,” Ruth stated. 

Steve shook his head as he sat down on the floor. Becca looked down to him. “Will you be alright down there Steve and Ruth you should know Bucky by now. He needs to go to work but Bucky won’t because we are all sick. I can see him walking the note to our teacher then coming back home,” Becca told them.

“I’m fine, Becca. Don’t worry about me. You girls need the bed worst,” said Steve with a small smile lighting up his face.

Becca wasn’t so sure about that, but she wasn’t going to complain. She pulled the covers up over her head then turned over and fell asleep. Everyone else did the same. Meanwhile, in the living room, Bucky was sitting there reading the note. He put it down on the table after a moment. These next few weeks were going to be long ones. Bucky wasn’t sure when everyone would get better. Instead of sleeping on the floor Bucky laid down on the couch and fell asleep. “Bucky time to get up,” Ruth said into his ear.

Bucky sat up and looked at her. “What time is it?” he asked rubbing his eyes.

“7:50.”

She had looked down at her watch before looking back up. Bucky sighed as he stood up. He didn’t have time to wash up or eat anything. Bucky would be late to work if he didn’t get a move on it now. There was no way that he could miss work. “Thanks for getting me up, Ruth,” said Bucky as he shoved the food away that she tried to give him. “I don’t have time to eat.”

He bent down to slip his shoes on before grabbing his coat and heading out the door. Ruth shook her head as she went into the bedroom. She gave her sisters a look then looked down to Steve. “Someone needs to help me bring in the food,” Ruth stated.

Becca put a forced smile on her face as she got up. She would have to be the one to do it. Everyone else was too sick. “Fine I will help you,” Becca said as she walked from the room.

Steve stood up then walked towards the bathroom. He put his hand to his back as he did so. It was very sore from last night. A few moments later everyone was eating, and Steve was getting ready to take his meds. Everyone was watching him. “Need help?” Ruth asked.

She was curious if he would need help or not. Plus Ruth wanted to there for him if he needed it. Steve shook his head as he put one pill in his mouth. He drank some water with it before moving onto the next one. The girls went back to eating their food. “No thanks but thanks for asking Ruth.”

Ruth smiled as she finished off her food and saw Steve take the last of his medicine. He then ate his food before heading to the bathroom. Steve felt like he was going to be sick. Ruth stood up suddenly and went to help him after sitting her plate down. Steve smiled at her as she sat down next to him. Ruth grinned as Steve finished throwing up. “It sucks to be sick, doesn’t it,” said Ruth.

Steve nodded as they both got up after helping each other up. Ruth then cleaned up the plates. Becca gave her a look as she came back into the room. “Ruth you need to take it easy, or else you are going to get worse,” Becca told her.

The younger girl stuck her tongue out at Becca which Becca returned the favor. Carolyn, Joan, and Steve shook their heads. The next few days went by without anything going wrong. The girls and Steve were still sick, but thankfully Bucky never caught it. On Friday Bucky woke up, he then got up and walked down the hall to his room. He smiled as he peeked in the room. “I love it,” Carolyn said as she looked in a small hand-held mirror.

Carolyn played with her braided pigtails. The braids were very fizzy, and the pigtails weren’t held together very tight, but you could tell that Joan who was behind Carolyn seemed proud of them. It looks like she was the one to fix Carolyn’s hair. Joan smiled up at her brother as he came into the room. “Hello,” said Bucky as he walked over to Steve and put his arms around him. “How is everyone this morning?”

Becca groaned as she sat up. She was still laying down on the bed trying to get in a few more moments of rest before she had to take care of her sisters for the day. Becca was still sick, and it seemed to be getting worse. Morning sickness wasn’t helping much. “Bucky we are all still sick so our morning isn’t great,” Becca stated to her brother who let out a chuckle. 

“Fair enough sis but Joan and Carolyn seem to be doing better. Steve, we need to get ready to leave,” Bucky said.

Steve nodded as he got up. “Ok, let’s go,” said Steve.

He was already dressed and ready to go. Steve smiled at Bucky’s sisters which they returned the smile. Becca then gave her brother a look. “They aren’t better, but they are bored. It sucks being stuck in the house the last four days,” said Becca frowning.

Bucky chuckled again. “Sorry sis but I rather not get the whole town sick. Steve and I should be back soon.”

Becca didn’t say a word as Steve and her brother left. On the way to the doctor’s office, Bucky kept an arm around Steve. They did pass Mark, but thankfully he didn’t start a thing. Mark was too busy working to be bothered to mess with Bucky right now. Bucky smiled as he held the door open and they went in. The nurse gave them a big smile. “Have a seat Steve and the doctor should be with you soon,” she stated.

Steve nodded as Bucky, and he walked over to some chairs. They sat down, and Steve leaned into Bucky. He had laid his head on his shoulder. Bucky, on the other hand, picked up a book and started to read it. A few moments later the nurse called out, “Steve Rogers.”

Bucky helped up, Steve. The two of them walked back to the room. The nurse on hand smiled at them as she handed Steve a grown. “If you would put it on then we can check you over,” she said leaving the room.

The man put a frown on his face as he put the grown on. Bucky tried to hide his giggle, but it was hard to do. Steve did look funny in it. “You look so cute, Steve,” said Bucky chuckling at Steve.

Steve stuck his tongue out at him then glared at him. “Can you help me up on the bed?” asked Steve.

Bucky nodded as he kept on chuckling at it. He stood up then walked over to Steve to help him up. They smiled at each other as Bucky leaned in to kiss Steve. “I could help you with a lot more,” Bucky said into Steve’s ear after they had pulled apart from the kiss. 

His cheeks started to turn red as Steve heard Bucky say that. Steve thought it was courageous of Bucky to say that when they were out in public even if no one was in the room. Bucky laughed as the doctor came into the room. He smiled at the two of them as he walked towards them. Bucky went back to sit down. “Hello, Steve and Bucky. How are we feeling today Steve?” he asked.

Steve looked over to Bucky before speaking. “I feel weak and tired a lot. Also, I have been throwing up a lot while not having much of apatite to eat at all,” Steve said.

The doctor nodded as Bucky spoke up. “Steve gets cold as well. He will shake a lot as well. Even with a lot of covers on he still gets cold, but he feels very warm and hot at times. Sweat will pour down his face as well. I am at a loss what to do.”

So the doctor got out what he would need to check Steve over. He checked Steve’s lungs than his heart. His lungs sound awful, but his heart had an excellent beat to it this morning. “Well, Steve,” he said when he got done checking him over. “You have a bad case of influenza. Which is the flu but you have it much worse than most. All you can do right now is get some rest, eat food, and drink lots of fluids. Also Bucky, I want you to keep everyone away from him, so their flu doesn’t get bad like his. It seems like he had for a while now and it’s showing up now.”

“Will the baby be alright?” asked Steve. 

The doctor smiled at him. “He or she should be fine. If things get any worse come back in and we can make sure he or she is fine. As long as you get food in you, everything should be fine. The baby is in no harm right now. You did lose a few pounds but with the flu this bad it is to be expected. You need to rest Steve,” the doctor said giving him a stern look. 

Bucky gave the nod to the doctor. He would help Steve get the rest that he needed seeing as Steve would push himself to the limit. “I can do that. Thanks, doc,” said Bucky as he stood up. The doctor nodded as he left the room. He then helped Steve down. “It figures that you would get the flu worse than others. Let’s get home then we can figure out what we are going to do about where everyone is going to sleep.”

Steve smiled at Bucky as they left the room. The nurse smiled as Bucky walked up to her. She then looked over to Steve with her smile. “That will be 6.49,” she said to Bucky.

Barnes let out a sigh. He knew it would cost a lot, but he didn’t figure it would be that much since the doctor didn’t give Steve any medicine or anything like that. So he pulled out some money and handed it over. She gave him another smile. “Do we need to come back?” Bucky asked.

The nurse’s smile faded away as she stood up. “Let me go check with the doctor,” she said.

Steve leaned into Bucky as he looked over the cost chart that was laying there. Barnes looked down at it. The cost of childbirth was 98.74. He knew he would have to start saving up for it because they didn’t have that. Also, Steve couldn’t have the child at home. The risk was far too high for either of them. “It’s going to be fine, Bucky,” said Steve looking down at it as well. “We will get through this.”

Bucky nodded not sure what to say to that. Because while Steve was right, they would have to do this again when Becca gave birth if she couldn’t have a home birth. “Maybe you are right, but it’s going to be hard. Because a home birth isn’t an option for you, it may be for Becca, but I am not sure,” Bucky told him as the nurse came back out. 

She gave them both a big smile. “The doctor would like to see him back here in two weeks along with Becca to check on things. If Steve doesn’t get better in a few days then come back,” she said.

Bucky nodded as he leads Steve out of the doctor’s office. He would do what he needed to do to take care of Steve, but Bucky wasn’t sure how soon he would be back. They would do what the doctor said first and see if that worked. The two of them walked home then walked into the living room where Carolyn and Joan were. “How did it go?” asked Carolyn in a quiet voice looking over to them.

Steve sigh as he sat down in the chair. Bucky walked over to it and started to rub Steve’s shoulders. “It went well, but Steve has a pretty bad case of the flu. Everyone will need to sleep out here, so they don’t get worse. I am the only one aloud around Steve right now,” Bucky stated as Becca came down the hall with Ruth.

They both looked like hell, but neither of them was going to complain. Becca took a seat next to her sisters as Ruth stood up. “So we are all out here while Steve gets the bedroom to himself,” said Becca.

Bucky nodded as he went around to help Steve up. “It’s the way that it is unless you want to end up in the hospital from being so sick,” Bucky said to Becca who nodded at him.

She didn’t want that to happen at all. “I guess I can deal with it. I don’t want to be any sicker than I am already. So do you need any help getting the room ready?” Becca asked her brother.

He shook his head. Bucky helped Steve walk down the hall to their room. He then opened the door and let them in. While Steve was getting changed and ready to lay down, Bucky wiped down everything. He made sure that there was no dust in the room or anything like that. After a few moments, he was done, and Steve was laying down in the bed. “Thanks, Buck,” said Steve weakly.

Bucky nodded as he came over and planted a kiss on Steve’s forehead. “You are welcome. Now get some rest. I will be in later with food for you,” Bucky said as he walked towards the door.

All Steve could do was a nod. He was asleep within a few minutes of Bucky leaving the room. Bucky walked down the hall into the living the room where his sister Becca gave him a look as he smiled at them. “So now what Bucky? Where are we all going to sleep? There isn’t enough room out here,” spoke Becca. 

Bucky gave the nod to his sister. “I know, but two of you can sleep on the couch. One at each end while the rest of us sleep on the floor,” Bucky stated. He smiled at them. “Becca and Joan on the couch while Ruth and Carolyn are on the floor with me. Starting tomorrow, I can look for a bigger place, but I am not sure how we are going to pay for it.”

Becca gave him a look. She then smiled at him. “Well, let’s see you make .48 an hour which comes up to 3.84 for eight hours, and if you work seven days a week, you will make a total of 26.88. So if I work a few days a week like three at .24 cents an hour, I would be making 1.92 for 8 hours, and that comes to a total of 5.76 for three days. So the total we would have each week would be 32.64. We could do it,” said Becca.

Ruth gave the nod. “I agree with Becca and if I work weekends that would bring in a total of 3.84 which would bring our total up to 36.48. So Becca would be right. We could do it for sure,” Ruth said backing her sister up.

Bucky let out a sigh as he sat down in the chair. “Right we could but I have to save up for childbirth since Steve can’t give birth at home and that’s a total of 98.74, and we only have what 4 or 5 months to come up with it. That’s if Steve doesn’t go into labor early then add in Becca if she can’t give birth at home,” said Bucky looking at them. 

All four girls let out a giggle. “Bucky we get it. You are stressed out and worried but please don’t be. Everything will work out, and I am sure Steve has said this too you. So we don’t need to repeat it. Relax, and if need be I can pick up more work,” Becca told him.

He smiled at them some more. “You are right Becca. I shouldn’t be stressing about this right now. It’s all going to be fine. Let’s hope that Steve gets better and doesn’t end up in the hospital,” said Bucky. 

Becca nodded as she got up and walked over to her brother to hug him. “Now how about you get things set up in here and Ruth plus I will go into the kitchen. We will get some lunch on. We should be fine on food for a while,” Becca stated.

Ruth gave the nod as she got up. Carolyn and Joan sat there reading a book that was laying on the table. Neither of them had much to worry about right now. Bucky got up after Becca went into the kitchen and started cleaning up. He grabbed a rag which he took over to their one window in the room and began to clean. “Bucky, there is a fair coming to town, and we want to go,” Carolyn quietly said.

He shook his head as he wiped down the window. “I am not sure we can afford to go, and you both are still sick. Now if you get well and can come up with the money to go then you may,” Bucky told them.

Carolyn smiled at that. She would figure out a way to come up with money. Joan looked at Carolyn. “Maybe you could draw some artwork then sell it. You are good,” said Joan.

The girl let out a shrug. “I may be good, but no one wants to buy art from a girl.”

Bucky walked over to his sister. “Carolyn don’t put yourself down like that even if it is true. Your work is good, and I want you to sell it if you want. It would be a way for you to go to the fair if that’s what you want or you could use it for other stuff,” Bucky said to her. He gave her a hug which she returned. "Don't let being a girl stop you from doing anything that you want. If the world can't see that you are good, then show the world how good you are. Being a girl has nothing to do with it. It sucks that girls can't get jobs or make less than men if they do."

She smiled at him. “Thanks, Buck,” she replied.


End file.
